Hito de esperanza
by Zekirina
Summary: La Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi terminó, el mundo recuperó la paz y las personas comenzaron a reconstruir sus vidas. Pero la libertad y la felicidad son privilegios que Sasuke no posee. Condenado a vivir en prisión sin la posibilidad de redención, la soledad empieza a desmoronar a Sasuke mientras Sakura y sus amigos intentan por todos los medios ayudarlo a ser libre.
1. SIN ESPERANZA

**Capítulo 1.-** **"Sin esperanza"**

Alguna vez tras la guerra, escuché a alguien decir que por fin la paz nos había alcanzado y era justo y necesario disfrutar de ella a total plenitud. No pude estar más de acuerdo con aquellas sabias palabras y en mi corazón tuve la certeza que así sería para todos.

Pero los deseos y la realidad son cosas muy distintas. Mientras todos en Konoha y el resto del mundo reconstruían sus vidas y se hicieron acreedores de un futuro brillante y pacífico, Sasuke había sido condenado a vivir en prisión por el resto de su vida.

Tres años habían pasado desde aquel día que su sentencia fue dictaminada, y a pesar de mis súplicas y las de Naruto, no pudimos hacer nada por él. Ni siquiera Kakashi sensei que tomó el cargo como Hokage pudo intervenir en la decisión tomada por los líderes del país del Fuego y otras naciones poderosas.

Mis constantes solicitudes de visita fueron rechazadas una tras otra hasta que dejé de insistir. Durante ese periodo sólo había podido verlo tres veces, una vez por cada año; y las visitas eran permitidas solamente bajo el régimen de médico-paciente. No podía hablar con él de otra cosa que no fuera su salud y estaba estrictamente vigilada; la apariencia de Sasuke no era la mejor, había adelgazado y palideció por la mala alimentación. Sus ojos siempre estaban vendados para evitar que usara sus técnicas oculares y aunque por un tiempo permaneció atado de sus extremidades, me enteré por Naruto que finalmente Kakashi sensei consiguió que le permitieran un poco de libertad a su cuerpo.

Mi corazón se desgarraba cada día, a cada instante... No era la vida ni el destino que Sasuke merecía. Su único y absurdo crimen era haber nacido como un Uchiha.

—Sakura... Sakura despierta.

La brillante luz blanca de la lámpara sobre el escritorio caló en mis ojos cuando los abrí tras oír que me llamaban. Enderecé el cuerpo y vi a Ino con su bata doblada descansando sobre su antebrazo.

—¿Qué hora es? —Pregunté con dificultad, tratando de asimilar todo a mi alrededor.

—Las nueve. Es hora de irnos.

—¿Dormí mucho tiempo? No supe en qué momento pasó.

Ino me dio una mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie. Sentí que todo daba vueltas.

—Quizás sólo dormiste una hora, no pudo haber sido más. Terminaste la cirugía a las siete y fracción —pasó su mano por el tirante del bolso que colgaba en su hombro y lo ajustó—. ¿Irás a descansar?

—Hoy me quedaré en casa de mis padres. Todavía están pintando el departamento que renté.

—Eh... Son tan lentos.

Miré el maquillaje que Ino usaba, resaltaba su belleza; sus labios estaban rosados indicándome que se retocó ligeramente con un labial.

—¿Tienes una cita con Sai?

—Pues... Sí. Es extraño ¿no? —Rió— Es la primera vez que me invita, antes he tenido que hacerlo yo.

—Parece que las cosas están avanzando. Me alegro por ti, Ino.

—Sakura... ¿Qué noticias hay sobre él?

Su nombre, ya ni siquiera era pronunciado en la aldea. Las personas parecían no recordarlo o negarse a hacerlo; todos vivían cómodamente en una paz que también Sasuke logró para ellos y su pago por hacer el bien, era estar encerrado en la oscuridad.

—Por favor, Ino. Di su nombre —pedí—, Sasuke no tiene la culpa de la injusticia humana.

—Tienes razón, lo lamento.

—No sé nada nuevo —confesé—, la última vez que lo vi fue hace seis meses.

Los ojos de Ino denotaron tristeza, y casi me vi reflejada en ellos.

—Debe estar pasándolo muy mal —comentó—. Ojalá pudiéramos hacer algo.

No encontré palabras adecuadas para decir, lo que Ino expresaba era mi constante pensamiento. Pero yo no tenía el poder para cambiar la situación de Sasuke, y justamente esa impotencia me estaba destruyendo por dentro.

(...)

Los días pasaban, a veces eran rápidos y en otras ocasiones parecían eternos. El ajetreo de la vida me mantenía ocupada, pero mi alma y pensamiento estaban divididos en mi presente y en mis anhelos.

Comer dejó de ser un placer para convertirse en un sentimiento de culpabilidad. Dormir en una cama suave era un cargo de conciencia. Todavía me cuestionaba cómo era posible que los líderes que condenaron a Sasuke, tuvieran el descaro de ser felices mientras él pasaba su vida en una prisión oscura y fría, lejos de su pueblo natal.

Recobré una pizca de ilusión y fe; entregué mi solicitud para visitarlo. Esperé por varios días hasta que Kakashi sensei me llamó a la Torre, tuve la esperanza de una respuesta positiva.

Sus manos sostenían una hoja blanca y él la miraba cuidadosamente. El respaldo de la silla de cuero se sintió más helado cuando los nervios me invadieron.

—No —pronunció con decepción y sentí que me estrujaban el pecho—, no ha sido aceptada.

Tragué saliva intentando no llorar y aclaré mi garganta para arreglar mi voz. Pero el sentimiento de dolor era tan poderoso que difícilmente se controlaba.

—Todavía no entiendo sus intenciones —dije con la vista en mi regazo—. Me refiero a los líderes... No veo cuál es el problema en que yo pueda visitar a Sasuke.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo —contestó y dobló la hoja—. Lo lamento, Sakura.

—Hmm —negué con mi cabeza—... no voy a rendirme. Lo intentaré el próximo mes.

—Es preferible que no lo hagas más —alcé mi vista cuando escuché eso—, lo único que vas a conseguir es que te prohíban hacerle revisión médica y cambien de doctor. Por el momento tendrás que esperar hasta la fecha de su próxima cita.

Apreté los puños con consternación. El pecho me dolía de rabia.

—Sólo puedo verlo para revisiones médicas —sentí que mis ojos se humedecían—... Ni siquiera puedo darle palabras de ánimo o contarle las novedades del mundo exterior. Odio que las cosas sean así —inevitablemente las lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas.

—Te entiendo, Sakura. De verdad, sigo haciendo todo lo posible.

—Quiero verlo... Quiero abrazarlo —recordé la última vez que vi sus ojos—. Quisiera decirle que para él todavía hay esperanza... Si es que la hubiera.

—Encontraremos alguna forma de salvarlo —prometió Kakashi sensei, se levantó y puso su cálida mano sobre mi cabeza—. Los ojos de Sasuke volverán a ver la libertad.

Libertad es una palabra fácil de pronunciar, pero alcanzarla y disfrutarla muchas veces no depende de nosotros sino de aquellos que manejan las riendas de este mundo.

Mi cuerpo no podía tocarlo, pero mi corazón estaba siempre con Sasuke.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer.**


	2. OSCURIDAD

**Capítulo 2.-** **"Oscuridad"**

Un mes más había pasado, una mañana de mayo cuando iba hacia la clínica la llovizna se convirtió en una terrible lluvia torrencial. Los transeúntes corrían buscando un techo dónde cubrirse del agua para evitar estropear sus ropas; yo también lo hice por al menos dos cuadras hasta que mis pies dejaron de moverse y se quedaron quietos sobre un charco donde me reflejaba.

Giré la mano para ver mi palma y percibir el momento exacto cuando las gotas de lluvia caían y estallaban sobre mi piel. Esa sensación tan fría y estremecedora me hizo viajar a una dimensión distinta, poco a poco comencé a empaparme completamente pero no me importó. No me molestó que mi peinado se arruinara ni que el maquillaje se corriera, alcé mi rostro para sentir el impacto del agua y cerré los ojos.

Una parte de mí quiso hacer cálculos exactos de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que Sasuke estuvo en medio de una tormenta. O por lo menos saber, ¿cuándo había sido la fecha más reciente desde que miró la lluvia? Por desgracia, sus ojos quienes nacieron privilegiados por poseer una técnica única estaban siendo castigados dándoles a cambio oscuridad.

Aprendí a amar a Sasuke cuando entendí su dolor. Cuando vi más allá de un físico y me adentré a su historia y su forma de ser; cuando dejó de importarme el juego de niñas de conseguir su amor y lo cambié por su propia felicidad.

—¡Sakura!

Mis párpados vibraron y mis ojos se levantaron cuando el agua dejó de caer sobre mi cuerpo, miré la oscura tela impermeable cubriéndome y después la mano que sostenía el paraguas. Sus pobladas cejas se elevaron y en sus labios casi se formó una sonrisa que murió en la última instancia cuando vio algo en mi rostro que seguramente le pareció triste.

—Lee. Tanto tiempo sin verte, has vuelto de tus misiones en Suna.

Sus labios temblaron antes de abrirse mas al final soltó un ruido parecido a una risa, de esas que surgen como para aminorar la tensión en el ambiente.

—Sí, justo he regresado anoche y hoy voy a entregar unos reportes al Hokage. Disculpa que te lo diga, pero no deberías estar mojándote con la lluvia, te puedes enfermar.

Miré el resto de mi ropa, en ese momento tener un paraguas protegiéndome de la lluvia era inútil pues estaba completamente mojada.

—Lo siento —contesté apenada y con mis manos exprimí el borde de mi blusa—. Tenía mucho tiempo sin mojarme con la lluvia, por alguna razón me pareció divertido. Pero ya estoy algo mayor para hacer tales cosas ¿no?

Lee arrugó sus cejas y sus labios se apretaron, por momentos imaginé que iba a regañarme por ser tan imprudente.

—Es verdad, Guy sensei siempre me lo dice: _la juventud es una llama que no debe apagarse ni con la más mínima gota de agua._ Así que está bien que hagas lo que te gusta, Sakura.

No pude evitar sonreír, sus ocurrencias a veces eran un oasis en el desierto. Lee se ofreció a llevarme hasta la clínica pero nuestros caminos estaban en lados opuestos y no le vi sentido en retrasarlo más tiempo si de todos modos ya me había humedecido la ropa.

La intensidad de la lluvia bajó de un momento a otro y fue entonces que decidí marcharme.

—Creo que aquí nos despedimos, tengo que llegar pronto a mi trabajo —dije. Él movió su cabeza como un gesto de aceptación.

—Te veré luego, Sakura.

Corrió con su paraguas y lo perdí de vista. Giré sobre mis pies y emprendí camino a la clínica de salud donde me esperaba un largo día.

(...)

Mis dedos recorrían el borde de mi taza con café humeante y mis pupilas se entretenían viendo cómo el vapor se perdía al ascender. La puerta del consultorio se abrió y vi a Ino quitarse la bata para colgarla en el perchero sobre la pared, su expresión no era la más alegre y supuse que estaba teniendo un mal día.

—¿Todo bien?

Ella me miró y sus labios se estiraron formando una línea.

—Sí, estoy un poco agotada, tuve una cirugía en la mañana y demoró más de lo que especulé. ¿Qué tal tú?

Me enderecé estirando los brazos sobre el escritorio.

—Papeleo y más papeleo. Esos horribles informes que debemos entregar a final de mes, ya sabes.

—¿Qué noticias hay sobre Sasuke?

Puse un mechón de mi cabello tras la oreja y moví mi cabeza, la mirada de Ino se apagó.

—Kakashi sensei dice que es mejor no insistir o correré el riesgo de que cambien el médico que revisa a Sasuke.

—Entonces van en serio con eso de dejarlo en prisión de por vida, qué maldita injusticia.

Suspiré y di un sorbo a mi taza, me quedé mirando la cerámica de color oscuro mientras imágenes de un Sasuke adolescente surcaban por mi memoria.

—A veces pienso en el gran poder que los Uchiha tenían y la amenaza que representaban para los líderes de esta nación. Pero Sasuke no tiene la culpa de haber sido lo que fue, sus emociones se descontrolaron por culpa de todo ese sufrimiento.

Ino se sentó frente a mí y juntó sus manos apoyándolas sobre el escritorio. Mis ojos la observaron detenidamente, esa mirada intrépida de sus despampanantes iris claros.

—¿Vamos a permitir que Sasuke se quede en ese hoyo para siempre?

—Bueno ¿qué podemos hacer? Está en una prisión lejos de Konoha y está en constante vigilancia. Ni aún el Hokage puede intervenir en su situación ya que le tienen miedo a Sasuke, temen que pueda causar males.

—Habrá que revisar bien la ley y las cláusulas, le pediré a Sai que me ayude.

Fruncí el ceño, había algo extraño en las expresiones de Ino y sospeché que ella sabía algo que yo desconocía.

—¿Me estás ocultando algo?

—No realmente, pero si queremos rescatar a Sasuke de la oscuridad entonces debemos buscar hasta la más mínima ayuda. Si hubo un error con su método de ser juzgado, si encontramos maneras de burlarnos de la ley entonces quizás podamos devolverle su libertad.

Me quedé pensando en sus frases tan decididas y aunque sonaban estupendas, todavía presentía que sería en vano.

—Si Sasuke representa una amenaza para los intereses de los señores feudales, no importa lo corrompida que esté la ley, ellos no lo van a liberar tan fácilmente —expresé.

—No lo sabremos si no lo intentamos. ¿Qué puede ser peor? Sasuke ya tiene la cadena perpetua.

Mi corazón se estrujó y sentí cómo la opresión en mi pecho se hacía más evidente. Por momentos pensé en lo egoísta que estaba siendo al solo pensar en mí, pero por otra parte tampoco quería dejar a mi compañero en soledad por el resto de sus días.

—Si fastidiamos a los señores feudales, prohibirán que Sasuke reciba visitas médicas y quizás hasta cambien su condena a la pena de muerte. Me niego a dejar que algo así suceda.

—Entonces hagamos las cosas de un modo más discreto pero jamás nos rindamos, Sakura.

Apoyó su mano sobre mi hombro y la calidez de su piel fue como un abrazo tierno y reconfortante. Coloqué mi propia mano sobre la suya y ambas nos miramos.

—Tienes razón Ino. Vamos a sacarlo de esa oscuridad.

(...)

El día que fui a entregar mis reportes a la Torre del Hokage, volví a ver a Naruto luego de algunas semanas. Lo encontré justamente cuando iba bajando la escalera y en el instante que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, su habitual sonrisa apareció en el rostro. Alzó su mano derecha para saludarme y entre pasos acortamos distancias.

—¿Cómo te fue en el examen?

Pregunté con la esperanza de escuchar buenas noticias, Naruto se había estado esforzando mucho para poder pasar sus exámenes y así subir otro rango ninja.

Se rascó la cabeza con una mueca de incertidumbre y mi alegría se fue apagando hasta que sus dedos se doblaron mostrándome un signo de victoria.

—Estás viendo a un nuevo jounin de Konoha, _dattebayo!_

Mi corazón se alegró por él, simplemente no podría describir la sensación que nació dentro de mí cuando vi su rostro tan feliz y radiante por haber alcanzado tan alto nivel. Si bien, Naruto y yo no compartíamos lazos sanguíneos, podía sentirme como una especie de hermana orgullosa.

—Bien hecho, Naruto.

—¿Sabes? Ya lo he decidido.

—¿Qué cosa?

Se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia el horizonte.

—No sé cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que me convierta en Hokage pero te juro que cuando lo consiga, haré todo para recuperar la libertad de Sasuke.

Me quedé callada al oír sus planes y recordé a Ino quien me instaba a no rendirme, pensé que seguramente todos los que lo conocían tenían en su mente a Sasuke y posiblemente ellos también buscaban la manera de sacarlo de prisión.

Me avergoncé de mí misma por no intentar nada, por haberme rendido ante el castigo establecido y ni siquiera luchar por una última oportunidad. Naruto estaba organizando sus ideas para salvar a su amigo, ¿y yo qué estaba haciendo? Solo me estaba lamentando.

—¿Sakura?

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—Y dime, Naruto, ¿cómo van las cosas con Hinata? Ustedes dos ya llevan mucho tiempo siendo novios ¿es que nunca piensan casarse?

Reí por compromiso, para romper la tensión pero Naruto no imitó mi acto y por el gesto de sus facciones percibí que algo no andaba muy bien. Sus labios se abrieron lentamente y sus iris azules se movieron ligeramente hacia los lados.

—Quiero casarme —confesó con un tono serio—, Hinata y yo hemos hablado sobre el matrimonio pero... A veces pienso que no debo hacer una celebración cuando mi mejor amigo está preso.

Inevitablemente sentí cómo mis ojos se humedecieron por lo que pestañeé varias veces para evitar que las lágrimas se formaran en totalidad. Respiré hondo y me crucé de brazos.

—Es cierto que nos duele vivir y ser felices mientras Sasuke no puede disfrutar de las mismas cosas que nosotros, pero si él te escuchara estoy casi segura que te diría que no puedes detenerte por su causa —le expresé al momento que nos veíamos directamente—. Tu vida debe continuar, ahora tienes en tus manos la posibilidad de un futuro junto a la mujer que amas y no debes desaprovecharlo.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Sakura? ¿Qué harás con tu futuro?

Su repentina interrogante era un arma poderosa que me atravesaba el pecho, yo era buena aconsejando pero pésima para seguir mis propias palabras.

—Yo...

—¡Sakura!

Tanto Naruto como yo volteamos hacia arriba en el balcón, Kakashi sensei me observaba con sus cejas fruncidas, como aquel gesto de preocupación y no comprendí lo que sucedía.

—¡Ven ahora mismo, acabo de recibir una solicitud!

Mis pies se movieron demasiado lento para mi gusto, apenas había subido un escalón sin quitar las vista de mi ex sensei cuando él continuó hablando y logró que Naruto se inquietara.

—Sasuke está enfermo, te necesita.

Mi respiración se volvió pesada y mis manos se tornaron frías. No esperaba una noticia así y en casi un segundo pensé en qué tipo de enfermedad podría tener para que se molestaran en solicitar mi ayuda. Tenía que ser algo muy grave.

—¿Qué tiene Sasuke? ¿Qué le pasó?

La potente voz de Naruto me dio un impulso para poder reaccionar, subí los escalones a toda prisa y escuché que me siguió. Ambos fuimos hasta la oficina de Kakashi sensei donde él explicó la situación.

—No saben a ciencia cierta lo que tiene pero temen que sea contagioso. Lo único que dice la solicitud es que Sasuke ha estado vomitando así que será mejor que prepares tus cosas y vayas.

Afirmé moviendo mi cabeza.

—Yo me encargaré, Kakashi sensei.

—Si crees necesitar algo más dímelo para preparar un documento que lo avale y así te dejen ingresar con material extra.

Kakashi sensei decía eso justamente porque antes de entrar a la prisión, era completamente revisada para evitar que llevara armas conmigo que pudieran atentar contra la seguridad del edificio y los vigilantes.

—No se preocupe, no es necesario. Voy a casa para preparar el botiquín y me iré inmediatamente.

La prisión donde Sasuke se encontraba, estaba al noroeste del país del Fuego, en la villa de los Hongos cerca de Kusagakure. Los señores feudales acordaron que ese sería el mejor lugar para mantenerlo y evitar que escapara.

Llegar hasta allí me hubiera tomado aproximadamente ocho horas sino hubiese sido por Sai, quien amablemente me llevó sobre una de sus aves de tinta. En su lugar, nos llevó sólo la mitad del tiempo completar el trayecto.

Bajamos a tierra firme y el ave desapareció en el aire. El edificio de máxima seguridad estaba frente a nosotros y dentro de éste, muy en el fondo, Sasuke.

—No tengo permiso para ingresar así que te esperaré aquí afuera.

—De acuerdo.

Caminé hacia la entrada, la gran puerta negra custodiada por dos shinobis. Presenté mi permiso y otro documento que Kakashi sensei redactó, ellos ya tenían la orden de permitirme el acceso así que no perdí mucho tiempo identificándome.

En una habitación mi ropa fue examinada al igual que mi botiquín; una vez que se aseguraron de que no tenía nada escondido, me dejaron pasar a la siguiente puerta.

—Médico ninja Sakura Haruno, viene por el recluso Uchiha.

Pronunció de mala gana un hombre que mascaba algo, chistaba la lengua y leía el documento. Su actitud poco cortés me causó repugnancia al igual que su fuerte olor a tabaco. Por fin dejó de ignorar mi cara y se dignó a voltear, con su mirada de aburrimiento y odio por la vida, sacó un gafete por la ventanilla y me lo entregó.

—Aquí entre nos, me gustaría que ese Uchiha ya muriera, sólo nos causa problemas.

Contuve mi ira, controlé mis terribles impulsos de meter la mano por la ventanilla y apretarle el cuello. Sólo ignoré su comentario y aparté la vista para ir hacia la puerta donde un vigilante de gran estatura estaba parado. Le mostré el gafete y después me dejó cruzar.

Un guardia me acompañó a bajar la escalera que me llevaría hasta hasta el subterráneo donde en una celda abandonada y sucia estaba mi antiguo compañero de equipo.

Las paredes frías y el largo pasillo poco iluminado daban una impresión terrorífica, antes había cruzado ese corredor sólo en tres ocasiones y esa cuarta vez seguía sintiéndose horrible.

El sonido de nuestras pisadas hacía eco por todo el sitio, y no vi a nadie más ocupar un lugar dentro de esas celdas asquerosas. Al final del pasillo el vigilante se detuvo y sacó su llave del bolsillo del pantalón para abrir el cerrojo y otorgarme el acceso.

La bombilla de luz me permitía ver escasamente la figura de Sasuke pero mi corazón latió con rapidez cuando pude ser capaz de presenciarlo.

—Recuerde el protocolo doctora: No hablar de otra cosa que no sea sobre la revisión médica.

—¿Puedo preguntarle a usted cuándo se dieron cuenta de que Sasuke estaba enfermo?

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—El vigilante encargado pidió el cambio por temor a contagiarse de lo que sea que tiene.

Moví mi cabeza aceptando su respuesta y después ingresé a la celda con mi botiquín. Sasuke estaba sentado sobre un colchón y su cabeza reposaba sobre la pared. Sus piernas estaban desatadas pero su brazo seguía atado a su costado y sus ojos cubiertos por una venda con un sello para evitar que se desprendiera.

Traté con todas mis fuerzas de mantener la compostura y no ponerme a llorar, no era agradable en absoluto ver a Sasuke tan decaído y delgado. Puse el botiquín sobre el colchón y esperé unos segundos antes de hablar, quería que mi voz sonara lo más natural posible y que el vigilante no notara mis emociones.

—Sasuke... Estoy aquí.

Permaneció quieto hasta que percibí movimiento en sus piernas; lentamente se enderezó y quedó sentado de un modo más recto. Mis manos estaban temblando y las escondí dentro de los bolsillos de mi bata.

—Me dijeron que has estado vomitando, ¿puedo saber con qué frecuencia sucede?

Sus labios tardaron en abrirse pero cuando lo hicieron, mi pecho vibró por escuchar su voz una vez más. Aunque el volumen era bajo y sin mucho ánimo de por medio, oírlo era una pizca de felicidad.

—Desde hace tres días siento náuseas y he vomitado al menos unas cinco veces en ese periodo.

—¿Has comido?

—Sólo he consumido agua. No tengo apetito.

Giré mi rostro levemente para ver al guardia, él seguía atento a nosotros y por nada del mundo apartaría su vista.

—Entiendo. ¿Algún otro síntoma?

—Me cuesta trabajo respirar.

Abrí el botiquín y saqué el estetoscopio, rápidamente me lo coloqué y me acerqué a Sasuke.

—Revisaré la ventilación de tus pulmones, por favor respira profundo cuando yo te lo diga ¿de acuerdo?

Sasuke asintió, entonces pegué el diafragma en la parte superior de su pecho.

—Inhala, por favor.

Él lo hizo.

—Ahora exhala. Bien, una vez más.

Luego del proceso, retiré las olivas de mis orejas y me quedé meditando respecto a sus palabras. Él había dicho que le costaba trabajo respirar pero no detecté ninguna anomalía en la forma que el oxígeno ingresaba. Pensé que tal vez era ansiedad.

De reojo miré al guardia, él continuaba observando la escena sin siquiera moverse de su lugar. La presión que ejercía era espantosa, me sentía demasiado incómoda.

—De acuerdo, tienes náuseas, vómito, ligera congestión ¿algo más?

—¿Puedes por favor revisar mi oído derecho? Tengo molestias.

Guardé la herramienta que anteriormente había utilizado y busqué en mi maletín el otoscopio. Lo preparé y lo coloqué en su oído pero una vez que estuve lo suficientemente cerca de su rostro, Sasuke pronunció una frase en voz baja la cual escuché claramente y ocasionó que mi pecho doliera.

—Lo siento. Sólo quería escuchar tu voz.

¿Sasuke había mentido? Sí, lo había hecho. Había fingido estar enfermo para adelantar una revisión médica y así tener una visita. Sus pulmones estaban en perfectas condiciones y su oído derecho también.

Arrugué la frente y tragué saliva para tranquilizarme. Dejé de revisarlo y guardé el aparato. Mientras lo hacía, pensé y pensé en una solución. Volteé con Sasuke y su imagen tan desoladora me causó estragos. ¿Qué tan desesperado tendría que estar para mentir sobre su salud y conformarse con oírme hablar?

 _«No me rendiré, voy a conseguir tu libertad»_

De mi maletín extraje una mascarilla desechable y me la coloqué. El guardia por fin cambió la expresión de sus ojos y parecía asustado cuando me vio poniéndome dicho objeto.

—Le sugiero que se mantenga alejado al menos cuatro metros —indiqué.

—¿Qué pasa? No puedo moverme de este sitio —argumentó.

—Yo lo entiendo perfectamente, pero me temo que lo que el paciente tiene es contagioso y aunque no es muy seguro, preferiría evitar una tragedia. Voy a tomar una muestra de sangre así que depende de usted si se queda o se va.

Tras decir aquellas palabras, abrí una bolsa de plástico que contenía guantes de hule y comencé a ponérmelos para exagerar la situación y asustar al hombre que me decía con su expresión facial que estaba más que dispuesto a apartarse de allí.

* * *

 **Si te gustó, no olvides dejar un comentario. Gracias por leer.**


	3. TRAMPAS

**Capítulo 3.-** **"Trampas"**

Una pequeña muestra de sangre que después alteraría a mi conveniencia era todo lo que necesitaba para inventarle una enfermedad contagiosa a Sasuke pero eso implicaba un riesgo mayor al ponerlo vulnerable frente a los señores feudales.

Pensé en cada una de las desventajas, en los peligros que esto podía desencadenar; sin embargo, quería creer en mí y en mi brillante mente para idear un buen plan que lo librara de una ejecución.

Sasuke fue condenado a cadena perpetua por los crímenes que cometió, o al menos así lo hicieron creer. Kakashi sensei y yo teníamos la sospecha de que toda esa falacia de su detención era por el miedo de que el poder ocular de Sasuke pudiese poner en riesgo el bienestar de los poderosos y cualquier movimiento en falso podría ser fatal. Estábamos más que convencidos que harían todo lo posible por eliminar su existencia.

Pero yo no podía permitir que eso sucediera y estaba dispuesta a intentarlo todo para conseguir que Sasuke caminara libre por el mundo.

Eché un vistazo rápido al vigilante, él definitivamente no estaba mirando y se distanció lo suficiente para ser incapaz de oír mi voz en un susurro. Miré a Sasuke, cuando tomé su brazo con cuidado y pude percatarme de la delgadez de su extremidad, estaba mal alimentado y eso definitivamente le traería serios problemas si las cosas continuaban de esa forma.

—Voy a tomar una muestra de sangre para analizarla —cambié el volumen de mi voz para que sólo él pudiera escucharme—. Presta atención, sé que esto es mucho pedir dada tu condición pero necesito que finjas que estás enfermo, di que te duele la cabeza y las articulaciones.

Sasuke me mostró un ligero movimiento de cabeza indicándome que estaba de acuerdo. Volví a mirar hacia el vigilante y tragué saliva para calmar mis nervios. No era el lugar más salubre para tomar una muestra de sangre pero la necesitaba para llevar a cabo mi plan; ya después le explicaría todo a Kakashi sensei.

—Por favor, cierra tu puño.

Con mis dedos palpé su brazo y cuando localicé la vena, hice el torniquete. Desinfecté la zona y pinché para extraer la sangre y vaciarla en un tubo. No necesitaba demasiada, pero aunque iba a mentir respecto a un virus contagioso, quería estar enterada sobre sus defensas y el resto de aspectos.

Una vez que terminé de tomar la muestra, guardé el tubo y deshice el torniquete. Luego puse un algodón con antiséptico en el sitio donde pinché y le pedí a Sasuke que mantuviera su brazo flexionado.

—Voy a darte una pastilla para controlar el vómito.

Fingí buscar la medicina dentro del botiquín, simplemente tomé una botella con agua y la abrí. Esperé al menos unos segundos más antes de pedirle a Sasuke que abriera su boca, fue entonces que hice parecer que estaba dándole el medicamento, luego de eso puse la botella sobre sus labios y él bebió el agua.

Mis ojos seguían recorriendo la celda, pronto noté un sonido muy peculiar y aunque la escasa luz no me permitía observar claramente el espacio, podía deducir que se trataba de una gota que al caer hacía eco.

Busqué por todos lados, mi mano rozaba la pared tratando de encontrar el origen de aquel ruido. No era constante, pero sentí en mi antebrazo la humedad y el choque frío de la sustancia. Alcé mi mirada y vi una especie de tubo asomándose por la parte alta de la pared, casi tocando el techo. Fui directo hacia mi maletín para obtener una diminuta linterna y revisar para salir de dudas, el vigilante rápidamente reaccionó a mi movimiento.

—¿Qué está haciendo?

—Quiero verificar algo —respondí.

Al momento que iluminé la zona pude ver de lo que se trataba. Me irrité tanto cuando lo descubrí que sentí que perdería la calma.

—¿Qué rayos significa esto? —Volteé con el vigilante, él frunció el ceño— ¡Esto! ¡Me refiero a esto! ¡Es un drenaje para agua de lluvia!

—¿Qué pasa con ello? ¿Jamás había visto uno en su vida?

Apreté los puños y me adelanté unos pasos.

—¡Esto es inadmisible! Hay una persona aquí, ¡toda esta humedad y suciedad van a ocasionarle enfermedades! ¿Es qué no tienen un poco de sentido común? ¡Sasuke no puede estar en este sitio!

—Mire doctora, yo no hice las reglas yo solo me encargo de vigilar a los presos pero si tiene alguna queja entonces vaya con el director de la prisión.

—Es una completa estupidez colocar un tubo de drenaje de agua dentro del mismo edificio, quien haya sido el patético al que se le ocurrió esto, debería estar ocupando esta celda. Por supuesto que voy a quejarme con el director, esto no voy a tolerarlo.

—Pues me alegra que usted tenga tremendas agallas —pude ver una sonrisa burlona en su cara y la sangre me hirvió—. Pero tome en cuenta que este hombre es un criminal y no precisamente debe estar en un lecho de rosas, además no olvide que está aquí por órdenes de los señores feudales y usted es solo un médico ¿podrá contra eso?

Mis ojos no desenfocaron ni un instante al hombre frente a mí. Sentí la tensión en mi entrecejo y mis labios se apretaban con furia bajo la mascarilla pero tenía que calmar mis emociones. Antes de poder decir cualquier otra cosa, el guardia volvió a hablar.

—Y ya que inspeccionó hasta la decoración de la celda, quiero decirle que su visita ha terminado así que retírese.

Giré mi cabeza para ver a Sasuke, él seguía sentado, cabizbajo y con su brazo flexionado. Me acerqué para retirar el algodón que aún permanecía oculto en su sangradura y en un leve movimiento rocé mi dedo meñique contra su piel.

—Te sacaré de aquí, lo prometo —susurré.

—¡Ya, fuera! —Presionó el guardia.

Me deshice de los guantes y tomé el botiquín; le eché una última mirada a Sasuke, luego volteé con el guardia y pasé de él. Cuando estaba cerrando la celda, aproveché para inquietarlo y vengarme por su altanería. Me bajé la mascarilla y lo miré sin pestañear.

—Como le dije anteriormente, Sasuke puede tener algo contagioso. Por si acaso usted presenta malestar general como fatiga, dolor de cabeza, mareos, y/o fiebre, le recomendaría no automedicarse y visitar a un médico —sonreí—, porque podría ser que usted se haya contagiado.

(...)

El director de la prisión no era tampoco un ser dócil y apacible, su mueca de desprecio era tan evidente que ya casi podía escuchar en mi mente la respuesta a todas mis quejas. Mientras su boca se movía hablando para darme las miles de excusas por las que Sasuke estaba siendo castigado y su retórica absurda sobre una justicia inexistente, mi mente sólo podía imaginar escenarios donde le arrancaba la cabeza a ese malagradecido.

—Presentaré una solicitud formal para que Sasuke Uchiha sea movido de celda —dije y pude ver cómo levantó las cejas en una reacción de cansancio.

—No va a pasar, por favor deje de insistir.

—No desistiré, Sasuke no puede estar en esas condiciones. Sabe usted que él está enfermo ¿acaso están planeando que muera?

El hombre dejó apoyarse sobre el respaldo de su silla y se inclinó hacia delante colocando ambos codos sobre el escritorio, me dedicó una fuerte mirada que parecía estarme retando a un duelo para saber quién podía más.

—De todos modos, el recluso va a morir aquí —sentenció con firmeza—. Sasuke Uchiha tiene cadena perpetua. Sería conveniente que su muerte llegara pronto, así podría descansar tanto como quiera.

Mis ojos comenzaron a debilitarse y en parpadeos constantes quise mitigar la humedad que se formaba en ellos. Mis fosas nasales se dilataron y me levanté de la silla para respirar hondo y tranquilizarme. Odiaba con todas mis fuerzas esa situación de impotencia, odiaba ser tan ordinaria y no tener ese poder económico capaz de hacer y deshacer a su antojo.

Mis palabras no tenían peso para ellos en lo absoluto, cada día que pasaba era una oportunidad más que se me escapaba de las manos y para Sasuke, era un infierno oscuro, solitario y frío.

Salí del edificio caminando a paso lento con la mirada perdida en algún punto del horizonte. En mi mano izquierda colgaba el botiquín médico y en mi espalda cargaba la tormentosa necesidad de rescatar al hombre que amaba.

Sai al verme se levantó del pasto donde reposaba bajo un árbol frondoso, se sacudió el polvo y esperó a que la distancia entre ambos se acortara con cada paso que yo daba. Fue entonces que llegué hasta él y nuestras miradas se hallaron, su repentino movimiento de cejas era claro, él también lo notó.

—Ellos pretenden que Sasuke muera —pronuncié con pena pero sin llorar, mis palabras dolían como cuchillos ardientes enterrándose en la carne de mi cuerpo.

—¿Sasuke está grave?

Negué con mi cabeza.

—Él fingió estar enfermo para recibir mi visita, están destruyéndolo lentamente y la intención que tienen es que enferme y muera en esa celda.

—¿Sasuke fingió?

Podría resultar difícil de creer pero era verdad. Sasuke había llegado a tal punto de desesperación que al menos sentir la presencia de alguien más le servía de consuelo en su pesadilla.

Miré hacia atrás para ver el edificio y el panorama a su alrededor. Traté de localizar el posible lugar por donde se estuviera infiltrando esa agua que iba a dar hasta la celda donde estaba Sasuke. Una vez que le expliqué a Sai, él me ayudó por medio de sus ratones de tinta; teníamos que ser cuidadosos de no ser descubiertos.

—Parece que es aquí.

Dijo Sai mientras ambos observábamos un hoyo en el suelo junto al muro de la construcción. Miré hacia arriba y vi la arquitectura de aquella prisión en donde una de sus paredes tenía una caída de agua. Con mi mano dibujé en el aire una posible situación donde el agua cayera y resbalara por aquella curva de cemento.

Sai al verme comprendió lo que yo trataba de averiguar, lanzó una piedrita en el aire y ésta al deslizarse por la caída de la pared terminó justamente dentro del hoyo del suelo. Al ser testigos de aquello no dijimos nada y nos volteamos a ver.

—Volvamos, tenemos que informar de esto al Hokage.

(...)

Kakashi sensei se frotaba el puente de la nariz y mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Sai y yo habíamos explicado la situación así como también le dejé saber algunos puntos de lo acontecido dentro de la prisión. Shikamaru estaba presente quizás tomando nota mental de lo expresado en aquella oficina.

—Está claro que desean que Sasuke muera —dijo Kakashi sensei—, ya que no tienen permitido matarlo directamente, quieren que enferme.

Pensé en hablar acerca de mi plan haciendo creer que Sasuke estaba enfermo pero desistí al último momento cuando Shikamaru tomó la palabra.

—No sería conveniente que Sasuke estuviera en ese estado, si llegase a tratarse de algo contagioso hasta podrían considerar matarlo para evitar una epidemia.

—Tienes razón. A todo esto ¿cómo estuvo la revisión médica? ¿Qué tiene Sasuke?

Kakashi sensei me miró fijamente y mantuve mi silencio por segundos. Estaba considerando las posibilidades de cada respuesta que pudiera darle.

—Tomé una muestra de sangre para analizarla, le di medicina para controlar el vómito. Una vez que sepa qué sucede vendré a informarlo.

Sai me miró por momentos pero agradecí que no dijera nada, yo tenía que tomar todas las opciones a mi alcance aunque eso implicara ponerme en riesgo.

—De acuerdo, esperemos que no sea nada delicado. Voy a tratar de conseguir una reunión con nuestro Señor Feudal para solicitar que Sasuke sea movido de sitio a uno más higiénico.

—Gracias Kakashi sensei.

Tomé el resto de mis cosas y salí de la oficina, bajé la escalera y aunque mi cuerpo se movía para andar, mi mente estaba vagando por otro rumbo.

Fui directamente a la clínica para revisar la muestra de sangre, no tenía tiempo qué perder.

(...)

Los resultados de Sasuke arrojaron que presentaba anemia, defensas bajas y había algo más en su sangre.

Miré detenidamente la hoja con los valores y medité en ello, era una especie de fiebre y según el libro grueso de medicina que estaba sobre mi regazo, la había contraído por alimentos contaminados. Pensé que quizás Sasuke no estaba mintiendo del todo y sus mareos eran reales.

Me masajeé las sienes y apoyé mi barbilla sobre mi puño, llegué a un momento donde no sabía cómo avanzar en mi plan. Quería alterar los valores y decir que Sasuke tenía algo contagioso, pero Shikamaru había dicho lo que tanto temía y eso era que tras dar como oficial una noticia así provocaría que se le ejecutara por poner en peligro al personal.

Una taza de té caliente fue puesta frente a mi cara, la mano pálida que la sostenía me hizo reconocer rápidamente a la persona que estaba junto a mí. Me enderecé y volteé, allí pude ver a Sai y junto a él, Ino.

—No has descansado bien desde aquel día que fuiste a ver a Sasuke —dijo mi amiga.

—Sakura, ¿qué es lo que tienes en mente?

Volví la vista a la hoja de papel.

—Las condiciones en que tienen a Sasuke son a propósito, están logrando enfermarlo y si dejamos que esto continúe, él no va a resistirlo mucho.

—He estado leyendo una y otra vez la sentencia por la que se le condenó a cadena perpetua y los delitos por los que se le dictaminó ésta. Por desgracia, Sasuke en su locura puso en riesgo la vida de los kages y al ser los representantes militares de los señores feudales de las cinco naciones, se metió en serios problemas.

Moví mi cabeza aceptando sus palabras.

—Lo sé. Pero hay personas que han hecho cosas peores y no han sido castigados como lo están haciendo con Sasuke. Ellos tienen otras intenciones, no me sorprendería saber que odian a los Uchiha y quieren que Sasuke muera para terminar con el legado.

—Entonces ¿cuál es el plan? —Preguntó Ino obligándome con su interrogante a mirarla a la cara.

—Rogar, mentir, ¿matar?

El rostro de mi rubia amiga cambió con mi última palabra. Era como ver en su cara el reflejo de mi desesperación y en mi cabeza todavía sonaba en eco el argumento descabellado que salió de mi boca.

—¿Matar? ¿A quién? —Volvió a preguntar— ¿Estás dispuesta a arriesgar tu propia vida por la de Sasuke?

Mi mente se llenaba de recuerdos de mi infancia, de las incontables veces que mi corazón palpitó acelerado por ver al pelinegro que veía al entrar al salón de clases y llegar temprano a una misión. Por mucho tiempo vi su espalda como una barrera para acercarme y cuando por fin pude ver una verdadera expresión de arrepentimiento, fue llevado a los confines de una celda sucia.

—Sí Ino. Estoy dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo.

La vi respirar con dificultad, y aunque su blanca mano temblaba, la puso firme sobre mi hombro haciéndome sentir su calidez.

—Cuentas con mi apoyo.

—Seguiré buscando un hueco en la ley que pueda ayudarnos —añadió Sai.

—Quizás sea mucho pedir pero quiero solicitarles algo... No le cuenten a nadie más sobre esto. No quiero que nadie obstruya el camino y si alguien tiene que ser culpado por el delito que cometa, entonces aceptaré mi castigo.


	4. MALAS INTENCIONES

**Capítulo 4.-** **"Malas intenciones"**

Una vela sobre el pastel de almendras y la melodía de una canción de cumpleaños era todo lo que papá necesitaba para sonreír ampliamente y hacerme sentir mejor.

Su absurdos juegos de palabras y sus malos chistes eran ahora mi distracción más valiosa y cuando él notó que comencé a sonreír por sus ocurrencias, supo que las cosas no andaban bien conmigo. Lo entendí porque su mirada cambió.

—Feliz cumpleaños, querido —mamá se acercó y le dio un abrazo, acto que papá aprovechó para demostrarle su cariño.

Me les quedé mirando con una diminuta sonrisa en los labios; mamá no era muy afectuosa con papá, al menos no frente a mí, pero mi padre era todo lo contrario a ella y casi siempre estaba abrazándola y dándole su amor.

Deseé alguna vez poder vivir algo parecido.

—¿Qué pasa con mi doctora favorita? ¿No vas a darle un abrazo a papá?

Desperté de mi sueño y sacudí mi cabeza, me había perdido por instantes imaginando escenas que estaba segura que jamás ocurrirían.

—Claro que sí.

Caminé hacia papá y le di un abrazo, él me correspondió con ternura y cuando apoyé mi barbilla sobre su hombro volví a esa melancólica sensación de mi infancia cuando todos mis miedos y problemas se solucionaban con un abrazo de papá. Extrañaba estar bajo su cuidado, no preocuparme de nada más ni de las responsabilidades e injusticias que la vida real te obligan a experimentar.

Sentir la caricia de su mano sobre mi cabeza era todo lo que necesitaba.

—Feliz cumpleaños, papá.

Sus ojos azules me observaron y sus cejas se elevaron en una mezcla de alegría y preocupación. ¿Era eso posible? Sí, papá estaba preocupado por mí y me sentí mal por ello.

—Estás más delgada, Sakura ¿has estado comiendo bien?

—Sabes que trabajo mucho, es lógico que haya perdido uno o dos kilos —excusé.

—Bueno, vamos a partir el pastel —dijo mamá logrando cambiar el tema, mas la mirada de mi padre no se apartó del todo de mí.

Tras una tarde en familia celebrando el cumpleaños de papá, sentí que recuperaba un poco de aliento de vida después de unos días pesados y tristes.

Terminé de ponerme los zapatos mientras estaba sentada en la orilla del piso frente a la puerta. Se había llegado el momento de ir a mi departamento a preparar mis cosas para el día siguiente.

Tenía poco de haberme independizado por completo de mis padres, aunque eso era en lo económico pues en ese momento papá me hizo caer en la cuenta de que aún dependía de su apoyo moral.

Su presencia tras mi espalda fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerme voltear a verlo y sin dar tiempo a que yo me pusiera de pie, él se sentó a mi lado.

Sus cansados ojos marcados por la edad, veían hacia la puerta y casi pude adivinar de lo que iba a hablarme.

—Estás pasando una mala temporada ¿no?

Mis labios se removieron una y otra vez, no sabía si era buena idea decirle la situación. Pero estaba segura que él no se atrevería a traicionarme.

—Estoy preocupada, es todo.

— _Es todo_ me suena a cierto Uchiha.

Di un respingo y él comenzó a reírse.

—Te conozco bien, siempre has estado enamorada de ese chico y ahora que él está...

Su ánimo de desvaneció y dejó su frase inconclusa. Yo bajé la mirada y abracé mis piernas.

—Lo siento, hija.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? No has hecho nada malo.

—No esperaba que decidieran encarcelarlo, como él luchó por esta aldea yo creí que le perdonarían sus crímenes.

Levanté el rostro y recordé la tenue sonrisa de Sasuke aquel día en el Valle del Fin, cuando Naruto y él estaban mal heridos.

—La vida es injusta, papá.

Sentí su cálida mano sobre mi cabeza, siempre que yo estaba triste papá hacía eso. Era su forma de consolarme.

—Papá... ¿Me perdonarías siempre sin importar qué?

No fui capaz de ver su rostro, sólo esperaba una respuesta.

—Siempre serás mi hija.

—¿Y si yo hiciera algo muy malo y la gente me odiara? ¿Aún así te sentirías orgulloso de llamarme _hija_?

—Te conozco, Sakura. Sé que si tú hicieras algo así de malo, sería por una razón importante. No soy quién para juzgar tus decisiones.

Solté mis rodillas y extendí mis piernas. Gire mi cabeza y miré a papá.

—Voy a salvar a Sasuke —revelé—, sin importar lo que tenga que hacer.

Mi padre lentamente apartó su mano de mi cabeza y se puso de pie. Yo lo seguí con la mirada y él me dio una mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

Cuando estuvimos de frente el uno al otro, la serenidad de su rostro se volvió seriedad firme.

—Sé que no puedo detenerte así que escucha bien esto.

Sus dos manos presionaron cada uno de mis hombros.

—No te acobardes en el último momento. A dónde sea que llegues, no desistas de tu objetivo si es que ya te lo has propuesto y lo más importante hija... Vive.

Afirmé moviendo mi cabeza y él imitó mi acto.

—Lo haré.

—¿Qué tanto hacen ustedes dos?

Mamá apareció repentinamente y tanto papá como yo nos sacudimos. Le indiqué a mi padre que no dijera nada de mi decisión y él estuvo de acuerdo. Sus palabras taladrarían mi mente cada vez que estuviera a punto de rendirme.

Se estaba terminando el plazo para enviar una respuesta con los resultados de Sasuke, la prisión demandaba una notificación y Kakashi sensei seguía cuestionándome el porqué yo demoraba tanto. No era para nada sencillo, simplemente no podía explicarle que seguía meditando en una estrategia para ayudar a mi ex compañero de equipo.

Pero cierta ocasión Kakashi sensei apareció por mi departamento y llegué a creer que iba a reprenderme por mi tardanza con los resultados; sin embargo no fue así.

Lo dejé pasar al interior y se sentó sobre el sillón sin decir una sola palabra, él estaba actuando de manera extraña y hasta podría jurar que había una especie de aura oscura alrededor de su cuerpo.

El mundo afuera estaba invadido de aparente calma y todos le hacían frente a la alegría de estar vivos y en tranquilidad. Pero desde que terminó la guerra, cuando Sasuke todavía estaba en el hospital, tres hombres entraron a su habitación y le informaron que una vez que fuera dado de alta sería enjuiciado. Fue así que comprendí que el sol no brillaba para todos.

—Hablé con el daimio —refiriéndose al señor Feudal del país del Fuego.

—¿Hay buenas noticias? ¿Moverán a Sasuke?

—Dijo que pedirá a sus colegas que lo hagan, él no es muy simpatizante de Sasuke pero puesto que es un ciudadano del país del Fuego, no pretende dejarlo del todo a manos de los demás líderes.

Suspiré aliviada.

—¿Usted cree que el daimio pueda hacer que liberen a Sasuke?

Kakashi sensei se apoyó hacia el frente y entrelazó sus dedos de las manos.

—Si bien es cierto que nuestra nación tiene más peso gracias a la heroica acción de Naruto, este país se sostiene de las buenas relaciones comerciales con otras tierras extranjeras. El daimio no arriesgará sus ingresos y patrimonio por alguien que está en prisión y es una clara amenaza para los demás.

Apreté mis puños molesta y me levanté de mi asiento.

—Sasuke no es una amenaza ¿quién demonios ha determinado tal cosa?

—Te diré algo, pero debes prometer que jamás lo contarás. Esta información es confidencial, te conozco bien y sé que eres una persona sensata por eso quiero que lo sepas, pero no es algo que se pueda estar contando a la ligera.

Mi rabia bajó su intensidad al oír aquellas firmes palabras, tragué saliva y volví a mi lugar para escuchar lo que Kakashi sensei tenía que decirme.

—El daimio me confesó que el hijo del Señor Feudal del país de la Hierba parece ser una persona interesada en la situación de Sasuke, eventualmente cuando hay reuniones, él siempre acompaña a su padre y procura dar puntos a favor de Sasuke para evitar que intenten considerar cambiar su sentencia a algo peor.

—¿Algo como la pena capital?

—Así es.

Sentí un terrible escalofrío con tan solo imaginar que eso pudiera ocurrir. Mis manos se enfriaron, las junté tratando de mantener la calma.

—Entonces, si él está a favor de Sasuke quizás pueda ayudarnos a convencer al resto de los líderes para que lo dejen en libertad.

Esperaba ver una reacción positiva de mi ex maestro, pero su rostro seguía igual de sombrío y ni siquiera me veía a los ojos. Presentí que Kakashi sensei sabía algo más y estaba dudando en decírmelo.

—¿Pasa algo, Kakashi sensei?

—No creo que sea así de sencillo. Piénsalo bien, Sakura: Hay como siete señores feudales involucrados en la sentencia de Sasuke, ninguno arriesgaría sus posiciones por defenderlo. Estar de lado de Sasuke significa estar en contra de los demás.

—Ha dicho usted que el hijo del daimio del país de la Hierba parece querer ayudar a Sasuke ¿eso no demuestra nada?

—Hay dos opciones. O él siente empatía por Sasuke... o hay algo detrás de su aparente apoyo.

—¿Usted cree que él desee beneficiarse de la situación? ¿Cómo podría? Sasuke es un prisionero.

Kakashi sensei por fin volteó a verme, sus oscuros ojos estaban fijos sobre mí. Ese tipo de miradas ya las había presenciado con anterioridad y si no mal recordaba él solía poner esa expresión cuando estaba molesto; pero no era conmigo con quien aparentaba estar incómodo, sino...

—Sasuke tiene el _sharingan_ y el _rinnegan_. Esas características son muy valiosas en el mercado negro, considerando que es un _kekkei genkai_ muy raro de un clan que está a punto de desaparecer.

Me quedé sin palabras. ¡Por supuesto! Sasuke no era cualquier hombre, tenía algo muy valioso y por desgracia en el mundo había más sujetos como Danzō Shimura. Consideré la posibilidad de que el hijo del daimio estuviera tras los ojos de Sasuke.

—¿Qué debemos hacer?

—Escucha Sakura, esto puede ser arriesgado y aunque no hay altas probabilidades de que logremos liberar a Sasuke, podemos obtener información importante.

—¿Qué sugiere?

—Hay una solicitud de una brigada médica para la aldea oculta de la Hierba. Luego de hablar con el daimio de esta nación, quise esperar antes de elegir a los miembros de la cuadrilla de médicos y enfermeros. Estoy considerando que sería bueno que fueras y hablaras con este hombre, el hijo del Señor Feudal.

—¿De qué manera podría conseguir hablar con él?

—La familia de la nobleza también paga por servicios médicos, como sabes, el país de la Hierba no es una nación muy extensa ni poderosa, por ese motivo no hay muchos médicos y tienen baja calidad en el servicio. Pero si de algo estoy seguro, es del poder de convencimiento que posee el daimio y en este caso, quizás también su hijo. Voy a delegarte la tarea de revisión médica para la casa del soberano, procura ser discreta; sé que hallarás la forma de obtener información sobre sus intenciones con Sasuke.

(...)

Dejé pendiente mi trabajo en la clínica por la misión de ir al país de la Hierba, mis demás compañeros se encargaron de las áreas asignadas mientras que dos enfermeros y yo estábamos al servicio de la casa del daimio.

Habíamos revisado solo a un porcentaje del personal que trabajaba en la casa, yo seguía esperando el momento en que el dichoso hijo apareciera por alguna parte.

—Doctora, ¿le parece bien si tomamos un descanso? Llevamos toda la mañana trabajando.

Uno de los enfermeros me solicitó parar las revisiones, miré el reloj de la pared y accedí a su petición. Tanto él como el otro enfermero relajaron los hombros y se sentaron a descansar.

Se me había pasado el tiempo sin que me diera cuenta, me había enfocado tanto en terminar con todo mientras mi mente divagaba en las miles de posibilidades para el futuro.

Tenía tantas emociones guardadas y tantas mortificaciones. Mirar a los que me rodeaban se había convertido en sospechar de casi todos, no saber si eran amigos o enemigos.

Durante mi labor de verificar el material de mi botiquín oí la voz de un hombre longevo, y al levantar la vista vi a la persona que me estaba hablando. Su vestimenta era distinta a la del resto de los empleados y si no me fallaban mis pocos conocimientos sobre el mundo de la gente rica, podía decir que él era el mayordomo.

—Usted debe ser la médico de la Hoja.

—Sí así es, soy Sakura Haruno —hice una reverencia.

—Por favor, sígame. El amo está esperando por su revisión.

Tomé mi botiquín y caminé tras él, mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente y deseaba poder encontrar respuestas, todas las que necesitara.

La casa era demasiado grande, y el largo pasillo por donde andábamos estaba decorado con fotografías antiguas, muy seguramente eran los ancestros de la familia.

El mayordomo paró en seco y se dio la media vuelta para tocar una hermosa puerta de madera. Dio dos golpecitos y giró la perilla dorada para abrirla.

—Joven señor, la médico de la Hoja está aquí.

No escuché respuesta pero llegué a la conclusión de que aquel varón se comunicó con una señal.

El sirviente me miró y con su mano palma arriba me indicó que entrara. Sujeté bien mi botiquín y pasé a la sala.

El lugar no era extravagante pero se notaba la clase: Los muebles elegantes perfectamente limpios y el piso brillante. De pie junto a la gran ventana estaba un hombre de estatura media y cabello rojizo, sus pecas eran lo que más destacaba en su cara. Siendo honesta, a simple vista me pareció de lo más básico sin ninguna gracia ni atractivo.

—Ah, usted es la médico Sakura, estoy encantado de conocerla. Me alegra saber que el Sexto Hokage se preocupe por enviar a sus mejores elementos a este país tan insignificante en comparación con el país del Fuego.

—El Hokage nunca ha hecho distinción. Trabajo es trabajo.

—Me parece muy bueno que sea así de profesional. Bueno, si no le importa ¿podría revisar mi estado de salud?

—¿Ha presentado usted algún malestar?

El caminó hacia un sofá y se sentó cómodamente. Yo puse el botiquín sobre la mesa de centro.

—No me siento especialmente enfermo pero puedo decir que estos días me he mareado ligeramente.

—De acuerdo, en ese caso voy a pedirle que se siente de manera recta mientras uso mi jutsu médico para buscar alguna anomalía.

Todo parecía bien con él, intuí que solo era fatiga y mal descanso.

—No encuentro problemas en su organismo. ¿Ha dormido bien?

—Es cierto, últimamente el trabajo me mantiene en vigilia. Quizás sea por eso.

—De modo que usted es un hombre ocupado, sin ofender pero creí que siendo el hijo de un hombre tan importante, no tendría tales preocupaciones.

Él sonrió y se rascó la nariz.

—Doctora, soy quien heredará el cargo de mi padre. Él me exige que aprenda rápido.

—Ya veo. Bueno de todos modos voy a dejarle unas vitaminas.

Mientras anotaba en una hoja de mi libreta las indicaciones, pude sentir su mirada. Ignoré tal hecho y arranqué el papel para entregárselo.

—Aquí tiene. Y no olvide comer y descansar apropiadamente.

—Disculpe que le diga esto pero, usted es el médico que está a cargo de Sasuke Uchiha. Oficialmente es usted la persona asignada al cuidado de su salud.

El repentino toque en el tema sobre Sasuke me vino de maravilla. Sin que yo lo hubiera mencionado él ya estaba abordando la razón por la que me presenté.

—Efectivamente. ¿Qué hay con eso?

—Quiero dejar en claro algo pero le ruego que mantengamos el secreto.

El volumen de su voz bajó.

—Soy partidario de Sasuke, estoy haciendo todo lo posible por conseguir que se anule su sentencia y lo dejen en libertad.

—Esto es extraño, ¿por qué usted estaría de lado de Sasuke? Quiero decir, todo mundo lo ha condenado.

—No puede meter a toda la gente en el mismo costal, doctora.

—Y entonces ¿por qué usted es diferente?

Dejó de verme y caminó hacia una repisa donde se quedó observando el cuadro de una mujer.

—Mi madre me educó para tener empatía por los demás. Ella era una mujer noble y humilde, odiaba las injusticias.

Arqueé una ceja. Aunque Kakashi sensei no me lo hubiera dicho estaba segura que notaría la labia del hijo del daimio pero decidí seguir su juego.

—Es cierto, Sasuke injustamente está en prisión mientras el resto del mundo disfruta del placer de la libertad que conseguimos gracias a él —expresé.

—¿Cómo está su salud? En la última reunión se habló de una solicitud urgente de revisión médica.

Mi oído prestó atención a lo que él acababa de decir: "Reunión". Estas personas seguían al pendiente de la situación de Sasuke hasta en el más mínimo detalle, pero lo hacían parecer como olvidado e ignorado.

Lo que me hizo pensar en las incontables veces que mis solicitudes fueron rechazadas. Ellos hablaban del tema y determinaban una respuesta negativa. Si en la más reciente ocasión ellos solicitaron mi ayuda quería decir que el asunto muy probablemente se salió de control.

—Entregaré los resultados de sus análisis en cuanto regrese a Konoha. Lo siento mucho pero no tengo autorizado dar información de esa índole de manera anticipada y particular —hice una reverencia—. Pero no se preocupe, usted pronto se enterará.

—Espero que Sasuke esté bien, me preocupa su salud.

—Aunque anhelo que sea dejado en libertad, supongo que no hay manera de que eso suceda ¿verdad?

—Lamentablemente Sasuke está considerado como un criminal de alto rango. Sería casi imposible conseguir tal cosa.

Medité bien mis palabras, tenía la corazonada de que haber iniciado esa conversación no era mera casualidad, el sujeto en sí quería llegar a un punto.

—¿De qué manera Sasuke puede ser considerado una amenaza? Se arrepintió de los crímenes que cometió y su cuerpo quedó malherido. A mi parecer ya no hay nada que pueda causar temor viniendo de él.

—Señorita —hizo una pausa y luego se cruzó de brazos, como si pensara en alguna solución—. Creo que usted no ha considerado algo importante.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Los ojos de Sasuke Uchiha son lo que los señores feudales consideran una amenaza. Temen que pueda utilizar sus habilidades oculares para causar problemas.

Kakashi sensei estaba en lo cierto. Continué en silencio para escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

—Esto puede sonar grotesco y no es mi intención lastimar la sensibilidad de nadie pero la única manera de que Sasuke quede en libertad es esta.

Mis ojos vieron en cámara lenta el movimiento de aquellos labios y mis oídos atentos escucharon algo terrible. El simple hecho de imaginarlo me lastimaba y me impedía mover el cuerpo.

—Extraer sus ojos.

—Es una broma ¿cierto?

—No, no es ninguna broma. Si los ojos de Sasuke son la causa de que esté en prisión, puede conseguir la libertad si ya no los posee.

Las piernas comenzaron a temblarme al igual que mi labio inferior, era espantoso siquiera pensarlo. Quitarle los ojos era horrible y un precio muy caro para obtener su libertad. Eso no era una solución, ¡era humillante!

—No estoy de acuerdo, lo lamento.

—Descuide, entiendo perfectamente lo terrible de esta solución tan drástica. Quizás pueda existir algo que ayude, siento mucho haber dicho algo como esto, pero es la solución más rápida que encontré.

—Dejar a Sasuke sin sus ojos sería como matarlo, me importa poco lo que los señores feudales crean que es lo correcto, yo no permitiría que hicieran esa aberración.

El hombre me miró sin decir nada, solo parpadeaba tranquilamente. Mis palabras no causaban gran asombro en él.

—Entiendo. Quiero que sepa que cuenta conmigo para cualquier cosa, por favor no dude en acudir a mí. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para salvar a su amigo.

Moví mi cabeza.

—Se lo agradezco, señor.

—¡Ah! Es cierto, qué despistado soy, olvidé presentarme. Mi nombre es Tomaru Namiko, ha sido un placer poder conocerla, doctora Sakura.

Estrechó mi mano. Había algo en él que no me gustaba, independientemente de lo que Kakashi sensei dijo, este hombre para mí no era lo que aparentaba. Lejos de su supuesta habilidad de convencimiento, yo no podía confiar en él.

Mis sospechas aumentaron cuando al salir de su sala y dirigirme a mis compañeros, escuché un comentario muy particular que ocasionó que en mi cabeza todas las piezas de una hipótesis se conectaran.

Una joven mujer vestida como empleada doméstica se acercó a mí cuando ya me preparaba para retirarme. Ella, inquieta y apenada apenas podía dirigirme la palabra, sus mejillas ruborizadas eran una evidente muestra de la batalla interna que tenía.

—Doctora-

—Hola ¿qué ocurre? ¿Necesitas que te revise?

Ella miró hacia atrás, como si quisiera asegurarse de que nadie nos veía.

—Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero yo... Bueno, realmente no debería estar haciendo esto.

—Tranquila, dime qué pasa.

Sus ojos almendrados me miraron suplicantes.

—Solo quiero saber si el joven señor está bien.

Lo comprendí. Por su expresión tan penosa supe que tenía sentimientos por el hijo del daimio.

—Él está bien, no te preocupes.

Sus músculos faciales se relajaron y suspiró aliviada.

—Es bueno oír eso.

—¿Lo has visto mal últimamente? ¿O por qué me preguntas sobre su salud?

—Él ha estado experimentando mareos, yo estoy encargada de ayudar en la cocina y me castigaron al creer que podía estarle sirviendo alimentos que le hicieran mal, pero después corroboraron que todo estaba en orden —confesó con mirada triste—. Luego escuché que el joven señor tenía problemas con su vista, y dijeron que tal vez a eso se debían sus mareos, pero me alegra saber que tras su revisión, él está bien.

Me había quedado en un estado de trance cuando escuché el problema con la vista. Mi mente maquinaba una idea que aunque era paranoica, en este mundo de locos bien podría ser normal. El hijo del daimio no quería la libertad de Sasuke, él sólo quería sus ojos.

Tenía que volver pronto a Konoha y contarle todo a Kakashi sensei, estaba temiendo que todo el teatro de bondad no eran otra cosa sino malas intenciones.

* * *

 **En esta historia quiero ser capaz de transmitir cómo la actitud de Sakura se ensombrece con cada cosa que descubre. Si bien ella es una kunoichi amable y dispuesta a seguir las órdenes de sus superiores, quiero mostrar una faceta fría de su personalidad.**

 **Gracias por leer**


	5. BOTÍN DE SANGRE

**Capítulo 5.-** **"Botín de sangre"**

Tomaru Namiko, ese era el nombre del hijo del señor feudal del país de la Hierba. Antes de hablar con Kakashi sensei, investigué un poco respecto a este sujeto.

Sai fue mi cómplice en aquella situación de obtención de información. ¿Que era ilegal? Sí, lo era. Pero en este mundo todos los poderosos recurren a sus más sucias técnicas para recolectar datos privados, comparado con sus atrocidades, lo que yo hice era hasta infantil.

Luego de hablar con Kakashi sensei ambos concluimos que en efecto, Tomaru tenía un interés particular por los ojos de Sasuke, su problema de visión era justamente lo que lo motivaba a querer apoderarse de ellos.

Entregué los resultados de los análisis de sangre sin ninguna alteración, no vi la necesidad de hacer tal cosa puesto que Sasuke no estaba en su mejor condición. Y así, el pasar de los días se volvió más doloroso.

Naruto me contó que él también había pedido ver a Sasuke, mas no aprobaron su visita. No hubo un motivo, simplemente nadie podía verlo.

Cuando me relataba tal acontecimiento, mantuve mi silencio ensombrecido y pensé que, aunque Naruto era mi buen amigo y él también quería que Sasuke fuera libre, no podía contarle nada de mis sospechas. Yo no tenía derecho a manchar la reputación del héroe de la Cuarta Guerra.

Considerando que era un candidato para ocupar el puesto de Hokage una vez que Kakashi sensei se retirara, incluirlo en una situación así sería tirar por la borda todos sus esfuerzos y sacrificios. Oír silenciosamente era mi única opción.

Cada mañana frente al espejo veía a una Sakura diferente, una mujer sin ánimos y un par de tristes ojeras; con un vacío doloroso en el alma y sin ganas de continuar. La vida misma era la tortuosa manera en que estaba siendo castigada.

Mis cortinas siempre estaban cerradas y la oscuridad del departamento se convirtió en mi compañera.

Busqué hasta el cansancio una manera de ayudar a Sasuke, pero mis desvelos estaban siendo en vano. No encontraba manera sana de solucionar las cosas.

En la Academia Ninja fui instruida para defender a mi pueblo, para proteger al señor feudal e incluso sacrificar mi propia vida para protección de mi gente. Lo creí, todos lo creímos, y crecimos escuchando día tras día la voluntad de fuego que se tatuó en nuestra mente impulsándonos a ser grandes shinobis al servicio de una nación.

Pero ¿cómo puede uno mantener ese coraje? Pelear en la guerra fue supervivencia, y la satisfacción de salvar al mundo se convirtió en rencor. Ver los rostros de los aldeanos y hombres poderosos viviendo en felicidad, ignorando el destino de uno de los héroes que estaba escondido en una prisión, sí, oculto como si fuera una vergüenza mostrarlo al mundo y preferir que muriera olvidado.

En mi corazón poco a poco moría ese sentimiento de empatía por los demás, sacrificar tanto para nada no eran deseos muy atractivos. Decidí ser ninja, decidí proteger al pueblo, pero amaba más a mis padres y a Sasuke que a cualquiera de ellos.

Si yo terminara en prisión, estaba segura que ninguno de los aldeanos movería un solo dedo para ayudarme. Ningún hombre poderoso haría algo al respecto porque sus vidas ya estaban servidas en bandeja de plata y no tenían de qué preocuparse, a menos que no encontraran a otro médico lo suficientemente eficiente para curar sus malestares, entonces, muy posiblemente me permitirían ver la luz.

Pero Sasuke era un Uchiha y ellos odiaban ese linaje. Lo único que podían desear era ser dueños de sus ojos.

La razón por la que mi cabeza no podía dejar de pensar en todo esto era debido a la última y más reciente reunión de los acaudalados hombres que manejaban las cinco grandes naciones y un par de daimios de tierras no tan prósperas.

Hice algo prohibido en esa ocasión, pero luego de volver del país de la Hierba, no podía quedarme tranquila y de brazos cruzados. Sai me estaba ayudando con todas mis investigaciones y por varios días estuvo vigilando a nuestro propio señor feudal, enterándose así de cuándo sería la próxima reunión.

Curiosamente la necesidad de una reunión surgió al poco tiempo de que envié mis informes médicos. Si algo estaba claro era que iban a discutir sobre la salud de Sasuke.

Sai me pidió que lo contáramos a Kakashi sensei, y que él pidiera al daimio poder asistir a esa reunión. No quería que Kakashi sensei lo supiera porque temía que me castigaría por romper las reglas, mas Sai dijo que él no mencionaría mi nombre y diría que investigó por cuenta propia.

Lo acepté, pero no estaba conforme, yo necesitaba oír en directo lo que estas personas tenían que hablar sobre Sasuke. Así que mi actuar quedó exclusivamente reservado para mí.

En la clínica pedí un descanso de tres días bajo el pretexto de agotamiento, necesitaba todo ese tiempo para elaborar mi estrategia y colarme a esa reunión que se llevaría a cabo en una torre al Este de nuestro país.

Seguí cuidadosamente el rastro del daimio hasta su destino. La vigilancia en la torre era sumamente fuerte, pero eso no iba a detenerme. Las palabras de mi padre me impulsaban a no tirar la toalla de ninguna manera.

No había ninjas de tipo sensor, nadie podría detectarme por mi chakra por lo que mi único obstáculo era entrar con cautela para no ser vista.

La calma de la era de paz era una buena ayuda en ese momento pues los vigilantes podrían estar relajados preocupándose de simples bandidos que quisieran asaltar a los hombres ricachones y no por ataques de otros shinobis.

Crucé una rama y pegué mi espalda a un muro. No podía permitir que alguien supiera que estuve presente en aquella reunión, si lo llegaban a descubrir entonces mi plan no funcionaría del todo.

Cuando uno de los guardias se volteó, crucé hacia el otro muro y salté al borde de una de las ventanas, con mi mano inspeccioné si la ventana estaba abierta y por fortuna así fue. Despacio introduje mi pierna izquiera hasta tocar el suelo, y a continuación la otra extremidad.

La habitación no estaba muy iluminada pero pude ver que se trataba de una bodega de alimentos. Escuché unas voces y corrí detrás de unas cajas, la puerta se abrió y las luces fueron encendidas.

Una mujer entró y abrió una de las alacenas, imaginé que estaba buscando un ingrediente en particular para alguna especie de banquete que estuvieran preparando para los señores feudales.

Mientras ella se entretenía buscando y dándome la espalda, me arrastré por el suelo hasta salir del rincón de cajas y salir por la puerta.

Aprovechando que recordaba su apariencia, usé mi técnica de transformación para andar más libremente por el largo pasillo de aquella torre.

En el camino me topé con trabajadores, era el área de cocina. Todos se veían ocupados y cuando crucé por una de las puertas vi a varios chefs. El olor a comida caliente estaba por todas partes y ellos se veían muy apresurados en terminar de cocinar.

—Yun, aquí estás. ¿Conseguiste las especias?

Miré a la mujer regordeta que me estaba hablando y que gracias a mi apariencia de verdad creía que yo era la mujer de la bodega.

—Ya casi —contesté y le vi hacer un mohín.

—Yun deja de perder el tiempo, el banquete se sirve a las siete en punto. ¡Apúrate!

Me dio un empujón y me sacó por la otra puerta, giré mi cabeza y vi a un hombre con capucha que estaba parado junto a la entrada de la cocina. Intuí que se trataba de un vigilante. Hice una reverencia y pasé de él por el gran corredor, la curvatura me ayudó a perderlo de vista y cuando eso sucedió cambié mi transformación a una similar a la de él. Portar la imagen de un vigilante me permitiría llegar más lejos dentro del edificio.

Subí una escalera, realmente no vi mucha gente merodeando más que empleados domésticos pero ninguno me prestaba atención.

Un piso arriba la situación cambiaba, había más hombres cuidando el lugar y eso me dio la señal de que estaba cerca de llegar al salón donde se estaría llevando a cabo la dichosa reunión.

Pasando desapercibida mis ojos detectaron un rostro familiar: Tomaru. El hijo del daimio y su padre, el señor feudal del país de la Hierba estaban pasando una puerta y detrás de ellos pude ver más hombres, más al fondo estaba Kakashi sensei. Entendí que logró convencer al daimio de dejarlo asistir a la reunión.

Los guardias no entraban al salón sino que permanecían afuera esperando, eso no me sería útil en lo absoluto. Observé con detalle la estructura de los muros, el estilo de la arquitectura me recordaba a la que mencionaban los libros de historia. Aquellos edificios fueron construidos en épocas antiguas para alojar familias de la nobleza, estos manejaban una sala para sus rituales religiosos. En ese tiempo hubo muchas enfermedades contagiosas y quienes enfermaban tenían que ser aislados así que para no perderse los rituales sagrados, a las habitaciones de culto se les hacía una mirilla donde el enfermo podía observar el acto sin necesidad de entrar al salón.

Entonces determiné que la mirilla que necesitaba tendría que estar en la habitación contigua. Moví mis pies y rodeé el pasillo hasta llegar a la parte trasera donde nadie estaba. Tomé el pomo y al sentir que giraba suspiré aliviada. Abrí la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido y la volví a cerrar; la habitación estaba limpia y ordenada, tenía un par de sillones y una mesita en el centro. Dos libreros adornaban las esquinas y un cuadro enorme cubría la pared detrás de mí.

Busqué la rejilla por todo el muro pero no la hallé. Miré los libreros y pensé que era posible que alguno de éstos la cubriera. Cuidando no hacer mucho ruido, empujé el librero de mi izquierda y vi un pedazo de cartón pegado a unos cincuenta centímetros del suelo.

Lo arranqué, me asomé y mis ojos vieron lo que tanto esperaba. La vista al panorama era lo suficientemente buena para ver algunas caras. La oscuridad de la habitación donde yo estaba más la claridad de la sala donde los hombres se reunían eran el contraste perfecto.

La asamblea dio inicio, un hombre de barba grisácea comenzó hablando sobre el último reporte que se tenía sobre Sasuke y al finalizar su lectura procedió a mencionar la presencia del Sexto Hokage.

No pude ver a Kakashi sensei porque el ángulo no me lo permitía, pero podía oír su voz. Él expuso su sentir respecto a la condena de Sasuke argumentando el apoyo en la culminación de la guerra, entonces fue silenciado por uno de los señores feudales cuyo rostro sí me era visible.

—Sexto Hokage, lamento interrumpir su discurso sobre la moral pero me temo que usted no comprende el porqué se le permite estar hoy en esta junta. Anteriormente hemos hablando sobre qué hacer con el Uchiha, si bien ha sido condenado con la cadena perpetua todavía existe una inquietud para la paz de las naciones, tenerlo encerrado no es una opción viable ¿comprende?

—Sea más específico —dijo mi maestro y otro hombre alzó la voz, esta vez era el daimio del país del Rayo.

—El muchacho fue condenado bajo un proceso rápido, para calmar a Naruto quien insistía en dejarlo en libertad pero inicialmente no consideramos siquiera dejar al Uchiha con vida. Por eso vamos a poner las cartas sobre la mesa y a dejar en claro las posturas.

—No veo cuál es la diferencia entre Sasuke y Naruto, ambos ayudaron a deshacer el _tsukuyomi infinito_.

—La diferencia es que Naruto es un joven que creció buscando el reconocimiento de los demás, su voluntad y deseo de proteger a su gente es lo que lo convierte en un héroe. Por el contrario Sasuke solo buscaba vengar a su clan y eso implicaba un peligro, ¿quiere que le mencione todos los crímenes que cometió?

—Sasuke únicamente reaccionó al impacto que tuvo en él la masacre del clan Uchiha, ¿cómo se sentirían ustedes de encontrar muertos a todos sus seres amados?

—Fue el mismo Itachi Uchiha quien acabó con el clan ¿no? El linaje Uchiha ha representado problemas desde los tiempos de Hashirama, no era de extrañarse que al final todos terminaran así. No quiera mezclar sentimentalismos con la realidad, señor Hokage.

Apreté mi puño, mi respiración se estaba volviendo pesada. Oír a aquellos hombres expresarse así de alguien que no tenía la culpa de nada me causaba repugnancia. La discusión no terminó allí, Kakashi sensei se moderó bastante en sus argumentos pero yo sabía que él estaba molesto.

La situación empeoró cuando escuché una frase que ya me temía; el daimio del país del Agua tomó su turno para hablar y confirmar las crueles sospechas.

—Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha no puede ser puesto en libertad. Sus ojos son sinónimo de riesgo. Tomando en cuenta los reportes enviados por Sakura Haruno, el criminal está mal de salud y considero que es el momento perfecto para terminar con su penitencia. Sasuke debe morir ya.

Hubo murmullos cuando esas frías palabras culminaron, no pude prestar atención a los diálogos porque por dentro mi corazón martillaba dolorosamente. Las cosas no mejoraron en aquella junta, cada uno expuso un punto y todos eran horribles sugerencias sobre el destino de Sasuke. De un momento a otro ignoraron a Kakashi sensei y los señores feudales se enfocaron en hablar entre ellos. El daimio del país del Fuego permaneció callado escuchando, mis ojos lo contemplaron.

—Considero que lo adecuado es extraer los ojos del Uchiha —habló un sujeto desconocido. No portaba ningún traje elegante ni ornamento lujoso por lo que no podía tratarse de un daimio—. Por años he estudiado acerca de éstos y según mis investigaciones en el campo de la ciencia, el sharingan y el rinnegan son poderosas fuentes de sabiduría. Quien los posee tiene la ventaja de ser dueño de un sinfín de información valiosa. Cosas como técnicas ninja, habilidades especiales.

—Eso suena bastante interesante, en ese caso los ojos del Uchiha no deben ser desechados.

—El problema es que los ojos no sirven de nada cuando el usuario está muerto. Para mantener su funcionalidad necesitamos extraerlos y que él siga con vida —explicó el científico.

—Eso es imposible, en cuanto quitemos el vendaje especial que cubre los ojos de Sasuke nos arriesgaríamos a que él use sus técnicas oculares —dijo un señor feudal.

—En ese caso, sedarlo estaría bien. Una vez que esté dormido se le pueden sacar sin ningún problema.

—¿Y qué hacemos con él?

—Matarlo —concluyó el científico—. Mantenerlo vivo no nos garantiza seguridad, si bien ya no tendrá la fuente de su poder, por su sangre corre el kekkei genkai y podría heredarlo.

—¿Heredarlo? ¿Cómo? —Escuché risas.

—Pasarlo a su línea sucesora, si el Uchiha tiene un hijo éste tiene altas posibilidades de despertar el sharingan.

—Pero eso no es posible, Sasuke está confinado en un prisión remota y no tiene acceso a ninguna hembra.

El científico apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa y su mirada se volvió malvada.

—¿En serio? ¿Acaso no hay una doctora visitándolo cada año?

—Sakura sólo cumple con su trabajo —oí a Kakashi sensei, su tono de voz podía gritar con claridad que estaba furioso—. Las visitas están limitadas y siempre hay vigilantes ¿cómo se le ocurre siquiera pensar tal cosa?

—Sexto Hokage, nadie dice que la doctora y el preso estén teniendo relaciones, lo que digo es que todos sabemos que ella tiene sentimientos especiales por él y justamente esos sentimientos influyen en la persona. Si la doctora se lo propone, podría resultar una traidora.

—¿A usted quién le dijo que Sakura tiene sentimientos por Sasuke? ¡Dígame!

—Kakashi, cálmate —oí al daimio del país del Fuego—. Alterarte no sirve de nada.

—No se necesita ser un genio para saber eso, señor Hokage —dijo un señor Feudal—. La doctora Haruno año con año ha enviado decenas de solicitudes para ver al preso, es más que lógico pensar que ella tiene interés en él.

—Sakura y Sasuke eran compañeros de equipo, es obvio que le tenga estima —argumentó Kakashi sensei.

—Dejando de lado el tema amoroso de estos dos y retomando el asunto de extraer sus ojos, propongo que se haga cuanto antes.

—Me gustaría adquirir uno, estoy dispuesto a pagar la cantidad que sea —oí a un hombre.

—Yo también deseo comprar.

—Eso sería injusto, todos aquí queremos los ojos del Uchiha.

—¿Por qué no hacemos una subasta? El dinero que se obtenga se entregará a nuestro colega del país del Fuego. ¿Qué opinas?

Nuestro daimio los miró en silencio y luego carraspeó cruzándose de brazos.

—Necesito pensarlo. No suena muy agradable recibir un pago por los ojos de uno de mis ciudadanos.

—Por favor señores —habló Tomaru—. Consideren esto, no es necesario quitarle la vida a Sasuke Uchiha si lo único que desean son sus ojos.

—Muchacho, tú aún no tienes el nivel de autoridad suficiente para discutir este tema. Es tu padre el único que puede opinar.

—Yo lo sé, pero soy quien heredará el cargo cuando él decida retirarse.

—Dejar con vida al Uchiha aun si no tiene sus ojos no nos garantiza nada. Pero en fin, a mí me importa poco lo que le suceda, por su estado de salud es evidente que no tarda en morir así que hay que apresurar la extirpación.

—Votemos a favor de dejarlo con vida. Por favor levanten las manos los que estén de acuerdo con esto.

Las lágrimas que resbalaban por mis mejillas y humedecían la tela de mi ropa, parecían nunca acabar. Ver cómo se decidía el destino de una persona como si se tratara de cualquier cosa. Verlos pelear por sus ojos como si fuera un botín de guerra, como si Sasuke no valiera nada más que eso.

Mi cabeza recargada en la pared mientras mi vista atravesaba la rejilla de hierro observando una mesa llena de cretinos adinerados. Kakashi sensei discutía con ellos pero ninguno oía sus palabras, todos hacían preparativos para una subasta horrenda y desalmada, hasta parecía la venta de un juguete extraordinario.

Los ojos de Sasuke valían más que eso, su vida misma, su esencia... Él no era un objeto del que los poderosos pudieran servirse a su antojo.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba y mi mente se nublaba, perdí mi capacidad de razonar y sólo podía imaginarme en una carnicería donde todas sus cabezas estuvieran empaladas.

Mis puños cerrados estaban temblando, la tensión en mis cejas se volvió poderosa y mis ojos llorosos dejaron de mirar con compasión a un montón de monstruos que no merecían misericordia.

El chirrido fuerte de una silla logró que el vocerío se detuviera y todos miraron hacia un lado, la voz de mi maestro sonó furiosa.

—¡Están peleándose por unos ojos que ni siquiera podrán usar! En el pasado fui usuario del sharingan y debo decir que al no tener en mi sangre el linaje Uchiha, utilizar esta habilidad nunca fue fácil. Consumía gran parte de mi chakra ¡y terminaba en cama durante semanas! Ustedes creen que cualquiera puede hacer uso de esto como si se tratara de ponerse un anillo en el dedo. Si yo con todo mi entrenamiento no pude manejar correctamente algo tan poderoso como un solo ojo ¡¿qué pueden esperar ustedes que solo viven sentados comiendo y riendo sin hacer nada?!

—¡Te ordeno que te-!

—¡Basta! —Gritó Kakashi apaciguando la voz de un señor feudal—. Usted a mí no me va a ordenar nada, yo soy Hokage y no pertenezco a su nación. Y puesto que ya nada tengo qué hacer en este sitio, yo me largo.

Kakashi sensei se fue, el portazo de la puerta me indicó su salida. Arrinconada en el suelo con mi mirada aún los hombres de la mesa, mi puño se deshizo y mis dedos se extendieron para limpiar las lágrimas de mis mejillas.

Todas las voces sonaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza, sus rostros de júbilo como si fuera una fiesta me asqueaban. Reconsideré mi entrenamiento y sus estatutos, servir a estos cerdos repugnantes no era un orgullo.

Esa tarde, la Sakura Haruno benevolente y considerada había muerto. Tras haber oído tales aberraciones entendía lo que Sasuke sintió y lo llevó al borde de la locura.

En ese momento quería derrumbar los muros y que quedaran atrapados bajo los escombros, lo merecían. Pero no sería suficiente castigo para sus retorcidas mentes, esperaría a armar mi plan sin fallas asegurándome de que cada uno de los que hablaron mal de Sasuke, pagaran. Después de todo la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío.

Sentada en mi cama mirando hacia la fotografía de mi antiguo equipo que descansaba sobre una repisa, dejé de abrazarme las rodillas y me puse de pie. Mis dedos acariciaron los ojos de Sasuke y mi sangre hervía de rabia.

—Voy a vengarme, Sasuke. Van a pagar por todo, te lo juro por mi sangre.


	6. RENDIRSE

**Capítulo 6.-** **"Rendirse"**

Postrada en el suelo, mis palmas y rodillas sentían el frío del mármol y mi cabeza encorvada veía los zapatos del hombre más poderoso del país del Fuego.

Había solicitado una visita después de calmar mis emociones; de haber planeado bien mis actos para conseguir la libertad de Sasuke.

Pensé en todas las posibilidades, descarté aquellas que afectarían a mis colegas y amigos, mi única alternativa no era la más recta pero sí la que esos miserables se merecían.

—Levántate del suelo.

Oí la voz del señor feudal y sin mirarlo a la cara me fui poniendo de pie hasta que pude levantar el rostro.

—Sakura Haruno, una muy prestigiosa médico de este país... Imagino que has venido a hablar sobre el Uchiha.

El único que no se comportó como un imbécil siguiendo el juego de la subasta había sido nuestro daimio y por ello decidí valerme de él para obtener algunos beneficios.

—Así es. Quiero hablar sobre Sasuke Uchiha.

—¿Y qué es lo que deseas?

Mis ojos viajaron hasta el cuadro que descansaba sobre una pared de la sala, tenía un gran retrato del daimio con su vestimenta de lujo. Si bien él había sido un poco más considerado con Sasuke, sabía que poseía similitudes de carácter con los otros señores feudales.

—Quiero pedirle que me permita visitar a Sasuke, necesito hacerle una revisión.

—¿Visita? No lo sé, los demás señores tendrían que dar su aprobación.

Vi fijamente al hombre de grandes ojos y él también sostuvo la mirada.

—Señor, yo entiendo el protocolo para las visitas pero ¿sabe una cosa? —Vi hacia un lado y observé a uno de los guardias que custodiaba la puerta— Hay algo que no me gusta respecto a la salud de Sasuke.

—Leí el informe, sé que no está del todo bien.

—Me temo señor, que están actuando sin siquiera tomarlo en cuenta a usted —expresé atrayendo la atención a mis palabras, el hombre poderoso ladeó un poco su cabeza.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién está haciendo tal cosa? ¿Tú sabes algo?

Mi dedo recorrió el borde del bolso que colgaba de mi hombro.

—No estoy del todo segura pero tengo un mal presentimiento de todo este asunto. ¿Sabe usted que los ojos de Sasuke son muy valiosos? Siendo el último sobreviviente Uchiha yo hasta podría pensar que esos señores feudales quieren apoderarse de ellos. Los ojos de Sasuke son peligrosos si quedan a disposición de extranjeros.

Vi una mueca de nerviosismo en el varón, tragó saliva y no dijo nada, quizás estaba preguntándose si yo sabía algo del tema.

—¿El Hokage te ha dicho algo? —Soltó de pronto.

—¿El Sexto tiene algo que decirme? —Cuestioné para hacerme la ignorante— ¿Es algo malo? —Fingí espantarme.

—No, no pasa nada doctora. Pero me inquieta saber porqué has venido a decirme todo esto. ¿Qué tiene que ver con visitar al Uchiha?

—Señor, sé que son sólo especulaciones pero mi deber como kunoichi de la tierra del Fuego es proteger a mi país, mi pueblo y mi señor feudal. Necesito asegurarme de que estos hombres no quieran aprovechar la vulnerabilidad de Sasuke para beneficio propio. Pienso que tal vez ellos a sus espaldas están tratando de matar a Sasuke y quedarse con sus ojos para conseguir ventaja sobre nosotros.

Por fin la expresión facial del daimio cambió a un gesto de seriedad.

—Se supone que la guerra terminó y todos estamos en paz. No veo el motivo de querer llevar ventaja.

—Piénselo bien, señor. Sabemos que todos participamos en esta guerra pero dígame usted ¿quiénes fueron los que culminaron la tragedia? ¿Quiénes acabaron con el enemigo y liberaron al mundo de un sueño eterno?

El daimio se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño, parecía meditar mis palabras. No le di tiempo de responder.

—Así es, fueron Naruto y Sasuke —hablé—. Ambos de este país. Ellos dos lograron lo que ningún otro shinobi ha hecho. No hay aldea ni país que tenga hombres igual de fuertes ¿no se le hace raro que después de la guerra decidieran encarcelar a Sasuke y lo castigaran con la cadena perpetua? Habiendo criminales que han hecho atrocidades y son perdonados sin pisar la prisión. ¿Usted lo entiende?

Di un paso hacia delante sin dejar de ver a los ojos del hombre.

—Ellos lo planearon, dos shinobis poderosos en un territorio bajo el mando del mismo daimio... Es miedo, es envidia de lo que está en sus manos, señor. Si usted permite que los demás se encarguen de destruir a Sasuke ¿dígame cómo seremos el país más poderoso? Quedaremos a merced de todos aquellos buitres que desde un principio han soñado con adueñarse de esta tierra.

Respiré hondo para tranquilizarme, estaba dejándome llevar por la ira contenida y no quería que nada de eso fuera notorio. El hombre que estaba parado en frente de mí por fin había sido inquietado por mi discurso. Él temería por sus riquezas y posesiones, el punto era darle en donde más le dolía para que la inseguridad lo atrapara y dudara de sus colegas.

—Señorita, ¿qué planea hacer si le doy el permiso de visitar a Sasuke?

—Quiero ver los ojos de Sasuke.

—No puedo permitir tal cosa —espetó—. Sería violar el código.

—Bien, en ese caso sólo permítame hacerle un chequeo. Para ello necesitaré un acompañante del hospital.

Una señal del anciano logró hacer que el vigilante nos dejara a solas; tras el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, el hombre dio dos pasos hacia adelante y habló en un volumen bajo.

—¿Qué pasa si el Uchiha muere?

Tragué saliva sin modificar las reacciones de mi rostro serio, pestañeé y mi voz firme contestó a su interrogante.

—Si Sasuke muere en esa prisión —di un paso hacia el frente—, no habrá más paz en este mundo. El equilibrio perfecto para una era pacífica es cuando el país más sabio y poderoso calma a los pequeños rabiosos que buscan hacerse de riquezas y fuerza para destruir y dominar. Adivine señor ¿cuál es ese país?

Los ojos del hombre brillaron emocionados y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Sí, había acertado en acariciar su ego y endulzar su oído, sentirse superior al resto de los señores feudales y creer que estaba en la cima de la gloria era algo que los mortales deseaban.

—Sakura Haruno —me barrió con la mirada—, tú fuiste la médico que curó a Naruto y a Sasuke ¿no es así?

—Así es, señor.

Movió su cabeza en aprobación.

—Seré honesto contigo mujer, me gustaría liberar al joven Uchiha pero hacer tal cosa significa conseguir enemigos. Aún no nos hemos repuesto de la guerra y perdimos muchos hombres; las demás naciones tomarían esto como una declaración para un enfrentamiento. Los Uchiha nunca han sido bien vistos.

—En ese caso... ¿Usted prefiere bajar la cabeza y aceptar el destino de uno de sus shinobis más fuertes? ¿Está dispuesto a dejarlo en manos de otros feudales y que le maten?

—¿Qué sugieres? —Me retó— ¿Crees que simplemente es cuestión de soltarlo y que se vaya? Sasuke no es santo de mi devoción, pero acepto que su castigo es exagerado. Sin embargo, los líderes de otras naciones temen que si queda absuelto pueda hacer daño. Yo mismo dudo y a veces creo que si lo ponemos en libertad él no va a seguir un camino de obediencia.

—Sasuke está arrepentido —aseguré—, prometió a Naruto que estaría de nuestro lado para proteger este país. Todos sabemos que un día Naruto será Hokage, y mientras él esté haciéndose cargo de los asuntos internos de la aldea, necesitaremos de alguien que vigile desde fuera. Piense en el futuro, señor —sentí tensión en mi entrecejo—, piense en sus hijos y nietos. ¿Quién va a proteger sus días venideros?

—¿Y qué pasa si tu suposición es errónea? ¿Quién va a parar a Sasuke?

—No es una suposición, sé que Sasuke no hará daño a nadie.

La mirada del daimio me hizo entender que él no confiaba en mí, una parte de él estaba de acuerdo con ciertos puntos de mi discurso pero el resto seguía vacilante.

—Dejaré que vayas a revisarlo con una condición.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y me sentí vulnerable.

—No intentes planear un escape, Sasuke no saldrá de esa prisión. Me aseguraré de mantenerlo con vida pero a menos que puedan comprobarme que no representa un peligro y me den números de los beneficios que su vida implica, no lo dejaré en libertad.

Mi pecho subió y bajó, no dije nada y aunque no estaba de acuerdo, mi cabeza se movió para aceptar su caprichosa condición.

—¿Quién será tu acompañante?

—Ino Yamanaka.

Se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia la mesita de centro para tomar una copa de vidrio con lo que parecía vino tinto.

—Otra ninja médico —expresó y dio un sorbo a la bebida—. Los demás señores me cuestionarán porqué te he permitido visitar al recluso sin una reunión para discutirlo. ¿Sabes en qué problemas me estás metiendo?

—Señor, le aseguro que lejos de meterlo en problemas lo estoy salvando de entrar en ellos —musité mientras mi mirada se concentraba en el vino de su copa.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Dejé de mirar el líquido rojizo y volví la vista a su mirada cansada y marcada por la edad.

—Le entregaré los informes de la revisión en cuanto los tenga disponibles, usted será el único que esté enterado de la salud de Sasuke. No haré nada inoportuno así que no tenga cuidado.

—Recuerda que no debes quitar el vendaje de los ojos del Uchiha.

—No se preocupe, no lo haré.

Volvió a beber de su copa y se quedó como pensativo. Hubo un silencio entre ambos y antes de dar por terminada mi visita retomé la palabra.

—Quiero pedirle que por favor no le diga al Hokage que vine a verlo, ni le informe que visitaré a Sasuke.

—¿Acaso Kakashi no sabe que estás aquí? —Se sorprendió— ¿Qué estás tramando?

—No estoy tramando nada, pero no quiero que él se mortifique y estrese por una situación tan banal como ésta.

(...)

Ino observaba el parche que le entregué, todavía me miró con angustia y preguntó una y otra vez si todo estaba bien conmigo. Sai había llegado al punto de encuentro en medio del bosque, la tarde estaba llegando y llegaríamos a la prisión casi al anochecer.

—Recuerda el plan, Ino: Pegarás ese parche en el cuello del guardia dos minutos antes de que abra la celda, el efecto dudará sólo diez minutos y necesito cada segundo.

—Sakura ¿qué te ha pasado?

—No me ha pasado nada, deja de pensar en eso.

—Tu cara, la forma en la que hablas —movió su cabeza—, ¡realmente no eres tú! ¿Esto es por Sasuke?

Realmente no ansiaba ponerme a hablar de mis emociones, aunque mi amiga se veía severamente angustiada. Sonreí lo mejor que pude y ni siquiera estaba segura de que a esa mueca pudiese llamársele de ese modo; era difícil y doloroso.

—Sólo ayúdame con esto, por favor —pedí.

—Sakura, hay algo que quiero que sepas —Sai interrumpió la conversación y se puso a la par de nuestras posiciones—. Durante este tiempo he estado leyendo la sentencia de Sasuke y buscando los posibles huecos que quedaran. He encontrado algo mas no sé si sea una opción viable para ti.

—¿Has encontrado la forma de sacar a Sasuke de esa prisión? —Me colgué la mochila al hombro, lista para el viaje. Esperé la respuesta de Sai y sentí un escalofrío cuando lo vi afirmar a mi interrogante.

—La sentencia dice: "Por el delito de atentar contra el bienestar de las naciones se dictamina que el desertor del país del Fuego, con nombre legal Sasuke Uchiha, es sentenciado a cadena perpetua". Hay un hueco en esa resolución.

Sai guardó silencio unos segundos, yo seguía sin comprender.

—Eso ¿qué significa?

—Significa que la sentencia es para la persona con nombre legal "Sasuke Uchiha". Si Sasuke obtiene un apellido diferente, puede quedar en libertad pues legalmente no existirá más ningún Uchiha.

Ino y yo nos miramos, ella se adelantó a hablar.

—Sai, un minuto... ¿De qué forma Sasuke puede cambiar su apellido? Eso parece absurdo e imposible.

—Las únicas maneras de obtener un apellido distinto es por medio de una adopción, pero debido a que él ya es mayor de edad lo único que podría hacer es casarse y obtener el apellido de su esposa.

Ambos me miraron, mi labio inferior comenzó a temblar.

—Si Sasuke y tú acuerdan un matrimonio, él podría quedar libre.

Negué con mi cabeza en repetidas ocasiones sentí que mis piernas no responderían y terminaría en el suelo.

—Eso no puede pasar, Sasuke está en prisión y tengo entendido que no hay tales derechos para los reos. Cosas como el matrimonio no son permitidas para ellos —dije.

—No existe tal cosa —comentó Sai—, también lo investigué y es por eso es que te doy esta solución. Es una falla en la condena y una laguna en esa ley, podemos aprovecharnos de ello para sacar a Sasuke de la cárcel.

—Pero... ¿Cómo obtengo el permiso de firmar un matrimonio? ¡Sabes que todo está sumamente vigilado! Así sea legal, así tengamos todo a nuestro favor los señores feudales no van a permitir que Sasuke se vaya por la puerta grande. Yo sé lo que les digo, créanme —mis ojos se humedecieron al recordar la subasta, los limpié rápidamente—. Estos hombres no son personas con las que puedas debatir y llegar a un acuerdo, son viles monstruos que sólo velan por sus propios intereses.

—Nada perdemos con intentarlo —alentó Ino—. Vamos Sakura, esta podría ser la única oportunidad para Sasuke.

No dije nada más y asentí con mi cabeza. Subimos al ave de tinta y emprendimos vuelo hacia la prisión de la villa de los Hongos. La repentina solución que parecía una luz en medio de la oscuridad no me tenía muy convencida, yo sabía bien que no dejarían en paz a Sasuke hasta apoderarse de sus ojos y matarlo pero no podía decir nada de eso porque se suponía que yo no debía estar enterada.

Al llegar a la prisión, Sai se quedó afuera esperándonos. Ino y yo ingresamos con los permisos concedidos por el daimio. Debo decir que las miradas del personal que allí trabajaba, siempre eran molestas e incómodas pero en ese momento no me cohibí ni bajé la cabeza, saboreé la dulce victoria de mirarlos con desprecio hasta derrotarlos en un duelo sin palabras y ver cómo sus ojos cambiaban de dirección evitándome a toda costa.

Avanzamos hasta la mazmorra, si bien Sasuke ya no estaba en la prisión donde anteriormente lo revisé, él seguía aislado y refundido en un rincón oscuro.

El vigilante que nos llevaba iba varios pasos delante de nosotras; Ino me miró y moví mi cabeza dándole la señal de que pusiera manos a la obra.

De su bolso sacó el parche y alzó su mano despacio hasta quedar al nivel de la parte trasera del cuello del guardia. De un momento a otro dio un manotazo a éste pegándole el parche, el hombre se alteró y ella trató de tranquilizarlo.

—¡¿Qué demonios-?!

—Calma, lo siento es que tenía un gran mosquito —continuó con su mano pegada a la piel del sujeto en espera de que el parche se absorbiera.

—¡Bueno, ya suélteme! —Exclamó.

—No se mueva, espere... Quiero apartar mi mano cuidadosamente para evitar que el mosquito escape. De otro modo no podré examinar qué clase de insecto es, y quiero asegurarme de que no es uno que cause enfermedades.

—¡Basta!

—De acuerdo, ya lo dejaré en paz sólo cuente conmigo, uno... dos... ¡tres!

Quitó la mano y el parche había desaparecido, restarían pocos minutos antes de que el guardia cayera inconsciente. Él rápidamente se rascó el cuello y ya no pudo sentir más que su piel.

—¿Lo atrapó?

Ino fingió estar viendo algo en su mano y después se sacudió.

—Sí, era un simple zancudo, nada grave. Discúlpeme señor —sonrió.

—Zancudo ¡ja! Estas doctorcitas paranoicas.

Una vez que estuvimos frente a la celda, el vigilante sacó las llaves de su pantalón y buscó la que pertenecía a la celda de Sasuke. Al encontrarla abrió el cerrojo y se hizo a un lado para dejarnos pasar. Antes de volver a colocar el seguro su cuerpo perdió el equilibrio y cayó inconsciente al suelo.

—Es el momento, Ino.

—Sí, mientras yo reviso sus últimos recuerdos tú ve con Sasuke.

Saqué la pequeña linterna de mi maletín y cuando la luz me permitió ver a Sasuke sentí que mi corazón se detendría. Estaba visiblemente mal, demasiado delgado y pálido. Su piel tenía un tono casi grisáceo y sus labios estaban morados. Había tenido un cambio drástico en muy poco tiempo.

—Sasuke —pronuncié pero él no contestó—. Sasuke, estoy aquí.

Su silencio me aturdió y me imaginé lo peor, mi mano tocó su hombro desesperadamente y sentí un nudo en mi garganta.

—¡Sasuke!

Un poco de tranquilidad vino a mí cuando percibí que sus labios se movían de a poco.

—Sa-kura.

—He venido a verte, te dije que vendría otra vez ¿no? —acaricié su rostro— Sigues enfermo, de hecho creo que has empeorado. ¿Qué has estado comiendo?

Sasuke tardaba en responder, pronto me di cuenta que estaba respirando lentamente.

—No lo sé —contestó, su volumen de voz era bajo y débil—. Algo insípido, tal vez es sopa. Y un agua con sabor amargo.

—¿Agua amarga?

Su boca se abrió pero no fue capaz de decir nada, respiró y lo intentó una vez más.

—Hay un vaso debajo de la cama, sé que no es agua —reveló—. Sé lo que quieren hacerme, están matándome.

Mi pecho dolió y mis lágrimas inevitablemente cayeron. Busqué debajo de la cama y encontré el dichoso vaso. Vacié el contenido en un frasco para posteriormente examinarlo pero al ver el color del líquido casi podía estar segura de que aquello no era bueno.

—¿Todos los días bebes esto? ¿Quién te trae esta cosa?

—Supongo que es el vigilante —contestó débilmente.

—Y si crees que es tóxico ¿por qué aún así lo bebes? —Sollocé.

Sasuke mantuvo su silencio y su mano se cerró en un puño.

—Para morir de una vez.

El tiempo se detuvo en ese instante, limpiar mis ojos sería inútil si las lágrimas iban a seguir cayendo una tras otra. Me acerqué a Sasuke, y mis manos tomaron su rostro con cuidado. El vacío de aquellas palabras continuaba haciendo eco en mi cabeza.

—Sasuke, dije que te sacaré de este lugar. No debes rendirte, confía un poco más en mí.

No contestó.

—Escucha, Sai halló una manera de sacarte de este sitio. Debes dejar de ser un Uchiha para que se invalide la sentencia, si te casas conmigo y tomas mi apellido entonces podrás ser libre.

Mi voz sonaba desesperada y él lo sabía, Sasuke estaba al tanto de lo frustrada que me sentía porque interrumpió mis palabras para expresar su opinión.

—Lo siento, Sakura.

—Sasuke, escúchame —empecé a temblar—, cásate conmigo. Sé que no me amas, y no estoy obligándote a hacerlo sólo quiero tu libertad. Una vez que estés afuera podrás hacer lo que quieras pero por favor Sasuke, por favor acepta.

Aunque la luz era escasa pude notar cómo sus labios se curvaron tenuemente, esa sonrisa era la misma que vi todas las veces que me llamó molestia. Esperaba que lo dijera otra vez pero en vez de eso fue mucho peor.

—No puedo aceptar.

—Sasuke, escucha-

—Sakura —interfirió—, tú lo sabes bien, no van a permitir que un hueco así me deje libre. ¿Sabes lo que pasará? Van a matarte. Van a quitar del camino a quien se atreva a obstaculizar sus planes —Sasuke hizo una pausa para tomar aire—. Ya te hice bastante daño, a ti y a todos los que confiaron en mí.

—No puedes rendirte —sollocé—, no tienes derecho.

—Es mi destino, no puedo escapar de él. El clan Uchiha desde el principio ha estado condenado a desaparecer.

Empecé a llorar, mi pecho dolía, mi alma dolía, todo era demasiado tormentoso para soportarlo. Ver a Sasuke entregarse a los brazos de la muerte y sin poder hacer algo por él. ¿Qué sentido tendría la vida para mí si no podía ayudarlo?

—¿Por qué? —Expresé entre llanto— ¿Por qué te das por vencido? ¡Éste no es el Sasuke que yo conozco!

—Porque estoy cansado de medio vivir —confesó—, es doloroso. He procurado beber de esa agua para morir pronto y no darles tiempo de salvar mis ojos, sé que esto es lo que quieren.

Me quedé callada escuchándolo, aunque mis espasmos continuaron. Sasuke estaba enterado de lo que planeaban hacer, había decidido morir para no darles tiempo de obtener sus ojos.

—No lo hagas —mi voz se cortó—, por favor ya no bebas esa agua. Voy a salvarte, juré que lo haría.

—Sakura, quiero que hagas algo por mí.

Levanté mi rostro, su única mano acarició mi mejilla para retirar las lágrimas que habían humedecido mi piel. Nunca antes había sentido ese tacto de él, en mi adolescencia hubiera sido lo mejor que me habría pasado y hablaría de ello todo el tiempo, pero el escenario actual era distinto y tétrico, y tenía miedo de lo que esa caricia significaba.

—Quita la venda que cubre mis ojos...

Expectante vi cómo sus labios partidos se movieron para solicitar aquello, y con aflicción se me escapó el aire de los pulmones.

—Y destrúyelos.

Negué con mi cabeza una y otra vez, mis piernas y brazos comenzaron a temblar. El frío me recorrió completa.

—No, no puedo hacer eso, no me pidas eso.

—Es la única oportunidad, si no lo haces tú, ellos se los llevarán y todos estarán en peligro.

—Sasuke, sabes que no puedo —tomé sus hombros—, no soy capaz. Voy a sacarte pronto, sólo aguanta un poco más.

Su brazo retiró mi mano izquierda.

—No sé si alcance a morir antes de que ellos vengan por mis ojos, hazlo ahora y después di que yo lo provoqué.

Caí de rodillas al piso y lloré amargamente, Ino me miraba desde el otro lado de las rejas de hierro, estaba asustada.

—Sakura, los diez minutos casi se terminan —me dijo ella.

—Por favor, Sakura —habló Sasuke—. Y discúlpame por todo lo mal que te he tratado. Quiero que seas la última persona que mis ojos vean.

Las lágrimas no me permitían ver bien pero no las retiré. Me puse de pie frente a Sasuke y poco a poco levanté mis manos, recorrí su rostro hasta llegar a la parte posterior del vendaje. Éste tenía un sello y sólo podía ser retirado con un movimiento de manos.

Sentí el material de la tela especial que cubría aquellos ojos que tanto amaba y con los que soñé que me vieran siempre. Sentí cómo mis dedos vibraron de nervios, y el frío de aquella celda me congeló las extremidades.

—No hay tiempo, Sakura. Ya casi despierta.

Oí la voz de Ino, pero parecía más distante. Me había perdido a mí misma en una dimensión lejana donde ya no había esperanza y no quedaba más remedio que rendirse. Mis ojos veían el vendaje oscuro y esperaban impacientes a encontrarse con los iris de Sasuke, pero mis manos se negaban a terminar la acción y deshacerse de aquel obstáculo.

En cuanto destruyera los ojos de Sasuke, todo acabaría. Sin el elemento valioso que los señores deseaban, la vida de Sasuke culminaría. No había salida por ninguna parte, y Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a escapar.

—Lo siento, Sasuke —lloré.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**


	7. PREPARATIVOS

**Capítulo 7.-** **"Preparativos"**

—¡Sakura!

Mi mano derecha estaba temblando detrás de la nuca de Sasuke, todavía no asimilaba lo que acaba de hacer pero al percibir su frente pegada en mi pecho reaccioné; el eco de la voz de Ino aún resonaba en mi memoria y poco a poco fui distinguiendo mis acciones.

Acababa de dejar inconsciente a Sasuke al golpearlo en la cabeza; su estado de debilidad no le permitió soportar el impacto. Ino estaba asustada mirándome, el hombre en el suelo estaba moviéndose queriendo despertar y yo respiraba agitada y temerosa de la situación.

—Sakura —Ino volvió a hablar, su temblorosa voz indicaba que estaba igual que yo

—Él está vivo, sólo lo dejé inconsciente para poder sacar de su organismo lo que está haciéndole daño. Necesitaré tiempo, si el guardia despierta ahora no podré terminar el trabajo.

—He visto algo, algo ruin.

—Ponle otro parche, lo necesito dormido. Cuando salgamos de aquí me contarás todo lo que viste, por el momento sólo mantenlo quieto.

Recosté a Sasuke sobre la cama y concentré todo mi chakra para usarlo con precisión. Localizaría grandes cantidades del veneno que estaban afectándolo; si bien me habían dicho que Sasuke era inmune a la mayoría de los venenos, el que le estaban entregando en el agua era uno fuera de la lista. Sentí rabia al imaginar que lo habían estudiado a tal grado de conocer qué cosas le hacían daño.

Su cuerpo delgado me preocupaba, su salud no podría mejorar en lo absoluto si seguía padeciendo desnutrición. Mis ojos estaban hinchados y cansados de llorar, y aunque él me pidió un último favor yo no iba a permitir que muriera. Sasuke no se merecía ese castigo y humillación y todos los que estuvieron de acuerdo en esa barbarie lo pagarían muy caro.

En un frasco guardé una porción del líquido que extraje, más tarde lo analizaría junto con el agua que Sasuke había guardado bajo la cama. Quería creer que el líquido que decidió no beber, lo había escondido con la intención de que yo pudiese ayudarlo.

Terminé de sacar gran cantidad del veneno en su organismo; me limpié el sudor de la frente y me quedé observando a Sasuke. Su respiración era lenta y pausada, puse mi mano sobre su pecho y sentí el latir de su corazón.

Sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que estaba sufriendo y eso alimentó mi ira, demasiados pensamientos invadían mi cabeza y todos ellos coincidían.

—Sakura, ya va a despertar ¿qué hacemos?

Miré a Ino, ella estaba de rodillas frente al vigilante que continuaba en el suelo. Cerré mi maletín y le eché un último vistazo a Sasuke antes de salir de la celda.

—Vamos a hacerle creer que se desmayó —dije y me puse de cuclillas.

—De acuerdo.

Ino dio palmaditas en el rostro del hombre y él poco a poco abrió sus ojos confundido. Nos miró a ambas y frunció el ceño, se enderezó y se sobó el cuello.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ocurrió?

—¿Se encuentra bien? —Pregunté— De pronto se desvaneció, ¿ha dormido lo suficiente?

—¿Qué? ¿Me desmayé? —Se agarró de un barrote y se puso de pie, miró hacia el interior de la celda— ¿Qué le pasa al Uchiha?

Ino y yo también nos levantamos.

—Él se quedó dormido —contesté.

—¿Dormido? —Nos miró incrédulo y se adentró a la celda— Curiosamente me desmayé y despierto para encontrar al recluso en un estado de inconsciencia ¿qué demonios hicieron?

—No hicimos nada, Sasuke está muy débil y esa misma debilidad lo tiene así: cansado, sin energía. No está comiendo bien y naturalmente una persona mal alimentada terminaría de esta forma. Aquí la pregunta correcta sería: ¿Qué demonios ustedes le están haciendo a Sasuke? —Dije enojada mirando a los ojos del vigilante.

El guardia ignoró mi pregunta y puso su mano sobre la muñeca de Sasuke, seguramente para sentir su pulso. Luego pasó sus dedos por el vendaje de sus ojos y fue allí que mi interior ardió, él estaba asegurándose de que siguieran allí.

—Parece que todo está en orden. Bien, la hora de visita terminó.

Ino se dio la media vuelta pero se detuvo al mirarme, yo no me moví de mi lugar y mi toda mi atención estaba sobre el sujeto de uniforme.

—Dígame su nombre, señor vigilante —pedí.

—¿Eh? ¿Y eso para qué?

—Nada en especial, es para llenar mi reporte y entregarlo, necesito su nombre.

Chistó molestó y corrió la rejilla para cerrarla.

—¿No va a decírmelo?

—No lo necesita, doctora —se giró y me vio a la cara—. Sólo escriba "Vigilante en turno". Ahora, retírense.

Miré a Sasuke sobre la cama, aún sin recuperar la conciencia. Él aguantaría gracias a que quité gran parte del veneno, pero tenía que actuar rápido antes de que los feudales se adelantaran.

(...)

Ichiro Kino, chunin, nacido en el país de la hierba. Su familia se mudó al país del Fuego cuando él tenía seis años por lo que ingresó a la Academia Ninja y se convirtió en shinobi de este país. Está casado y tiene dos hijas.

Sai era demasiado bueno recolectando información, Ino lo miraba asombrada y después dirigía su vista hacia mí. Estábamos a metros lejos de la prisión en medio del bosque.

—Has hecho un gran trabajo, Sai —manifesté.

Él cerró el librito en sus manos y lo guardó en la mochila que colgaba de su hombro.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué fue lo que viste Ino?

Mi rubia amiga tragó saliva y se aclaró la garganta. Ella había visto a través de los últimos recuerdos del vigilante media hora antes de quedar inconsciente.

—Alcancé a ver el momento cuando recogió el plato donde le sirvieron la comida, Sasuke le dijo que dejara el vaso pues seguiría bebiendo de él. Él llevó el tazón a la cocina donde habló con un hombre de piel morena y ojos grises, le dijo algo —ella arrugó la frente como queriendo recordar—, la frase exacta fue _"órdenes cumplidas"_. Mencionó algo acerca de que el jefe se enterara que todo se cumple al pie de la letra. Definitivamente se trata de un complot contra Sasuke.

Me mordí el pulgar al meditar en mi siguiente paso, era más que obvio que estaban llevando a cabo el plan desde mucho antes y seguramente no se había concretado por estar negociando el precio del sharingan y el rinnegan.

—¿Sakura? —Ino volvió a hablar— ¿Estás bien? Creí que la noticia te sorprendería.

—A menos que ya lo supieras —contestó Sai y ambos me miraron.

—¿Es cierto eso, Sakura? ¿Tú ya sabías lo que le están haciendo a Sasuke?

—Lo sospeché pero no estaba segura —dije.

—Entonces ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿Le diremos a Kakashi sensei?

—No, de ninguna manera —intervine—. Nadie debe saber esto, ni Kakashi sensei, ni Naruto, ¡nadie! Si involucramos a más personas entonces no podremos salvar a Sasuke.

Sai dio un paso al frente.

—Ya tienes un plan ¿no es así? Estás demasiado seria desde hace días, tu actitud, todo en ti parece haber cambiado, es como si no fueras Sakura. ¿Hay algo más que sepas y lo estés ocultando?

Hubo un silencio entre nosotros pero mis pupilas se enfocaron en las de Sai. Decirle o no decirle, ¿qué consecuencias tendría y cómo eso afectaría mis planes? Sai era bueno recolectando información, quizás me pudiera ayudar. Ino también podría ser una pieza fundamental, confiar en ellos me llevaría a lograr más fácilmente mis objetivos.

—Quiero que sepan que no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados observando cómo Sasuke es asesinado. Voy a vengarme de todos esos malditos que se atrevieron a humillarlo de esta forma y es por ello que no voy a permitir que nadie me estorbe. Si ustedes están dispuestos a ayudarme, entonces formarán parte de mi estrategia.

—Sakura...

—No voy a meterte en esto si no quieres, pero voy a pedirte que guardes el secreto como si de ello dependiera tu vida.

—De ninguna manera voy a abandonarte —replicó—, no soporto verte de esa forma así que si ya planeaste algo, déjame ayudarte.

—Si Ino se une, yo también. Creo que puedo ser de utilidad.

—Muy bien, en ese caso necesito un favor... Consígueme la fecha programada para la próxima reunión de los feudales, quiero una lista con los nombres de los poderosos que asistirán a la reunión, también quiero saber en qué lugar se llevará a cabo... ¡Ah! —Troné los dedos— Y también quiero saber cuál será el menú —sonreí.

—¿Menú? ¿Te refieres a lo que van a comer? —Asentí— ¿Eso es necesario?

—Sakura, no estarás pensando en...

—Sí, sí lo estoy pensando —argumenté—. Si esos desgraciados se atrevieron a envenenar a Sasuke entonces merecen una probada de su propia medicina. Me pregunto... ¿Quién será el médico que tendrá la cura para sanarlos?

Reí, llevé una mano a mi boca para apaciguar mi acción, pero la sonrisa vacía y maliciosa no se borraría fácilmente, el simple hecho de imaginar la venganza era satisfactorio.

—Es muy peligroso —dijo Sai—. Envenenar a los hombres más poderosos de las naciones podría implicar una guerra de nuevo ¿lo sabes?

—Sai, Sai, Sai... ¿Tú crees que van a tener tiempo de preparar una guerra? Lo que ansiarán será encontrar a alguien que los cure, lo último que pensarán será en armar una batalla, aunque... Es evidente que rodarán cabezas pero ese ya no es asunto mío.

—¿Esto cómo salvará a Sasuke? —Cuestionó Ino.

—Tranquila que de eso me encargo yo.

(...)

Sabía bien que mis compañeros no estaban del todo convencidos con el plan, mas agradecía que confiaran en mí y fueran fieles a su palabra de no decir nada. Sai se encargaba de conseguir toda la información que necesitaba, Ino me ayudaba a analizar la muestra del líquido que Sasuke había estado bebiendo y al tener los resultados comenzamos a sacar conclusiones.

Todas nuestras investigaciones eran en mi departamento, después del trabajo para no levantar sospechas.

—Es cierto. El agua posee un porcentaje de un elemento tóxico —dijo Ino mientras leía la hoja con los valores—, es una cantidad pequeña pero si ha estado consumiendo esto por días a largo plazo el veneno lo acabaría.

—¿Qué más sabemos de esto? ¿Qué tipo de veneno es?

—Según el libro de plantas, proviene de un hongo que crece en bosques de pinos. Se desarrolla en ambientes húmedos con temperaturas entre los 17 y 23 grados centígrados.

—No tenemos bosques de pinos en este país, ¿o sí?

—No, y mucho menos con esas temperaturas —dijo y tomó otro libro de la mesa—; sin embargo, hay un dato interesante. Este tipo de hongos son habituales en el país de la Hierba, allí sí que abundan los bosques de pinos. Es curioso porque la prisión donde Sasuke se encuentra está en la frontera con ese país.

No dije nada porque estaba recordando al hijo del daimio.

—¿Tienes alguna sospecha? te has quedado callada.

—Tomaru Namiko.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién es?

—El hijo del señor feudal del país de la Hierba. Sai me habló sobre él, es el siguiente en heredar el puesto de su padre y curiosamente tiene problemas de visión. Ha estado muy metido en el asunto de Sasuke y creo que él es quien está detrás de todo esto moviendo los hilos sobre la subasta.

—¿Subasta? ¿Cuál subasta?

Miré a Ino, ella estaba confundida. Olvidé que no le conté todo lo que sabía.

—Los señores feudales quieren subastar entre ellos los ojos de Sasuke, están llevando a cabo un plan macabro para comprarlos como si fueran un juguete.

—¿Estás bromeando? ¡¿Qué demonios?! —Se llevó ambas manos a la boca— ¿Cómo sabes eso? Es horrible, Kakashi sensei debe enterarse.

—Kakashi sensei ya lo sabe.

—Entonces ¿por qué-?

—No lo sé, fue una reunión secreta y yo me escabullí para oír todo. Era evidente que Kakashi sensei estaba enojado queriendo impedir todo pero no tiene el poder suficiente para ordenar algo. No sé si ahora mismo él esté buscando una forma de salvar a Sasuke, pero si le cuento de mis planes es seguro que hará todo lo posible por frenarme y no me pienso rendir.

—Estaremos en problemas si nos descubren ¿qué pasa con eso?

—No te preocupes, nadie nos va a descubrir. Voy a protegerlos de cualquier problema y en todo caso si el plan falla, yo seré la única que sea castigada.

Ino dio un manotazo a la mesa y se levantó, me miraba consternada y después me tomó por los hombros.

—¡Basta, Sakura! ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Desde cuándo eres así? ¡Esto es peligroso!

—No me importa si es peligroso, ya te dije que nadie de Konoha se verá afectado. Si no actúo yo nadie salvará a Sasuke. No puedo esperar a la justicia divina ni a que las leyes se hagan cargo, estos hombres quieren jugar sucio y así será.

—Pero no entiendo cómo vas a hacer que le den la libertad.

—Ya verás cuando llegue el momento.

Decidida a continuar con mi plan, Ino dejó de hacer preguntas y se concentró en auxiliarme con los preparativos. La imagen de Sasuke surcaba por mi mente todo el tiempo y me daba el coraje para seguir.

Quien le administraba el veneno lo hacía en pequeñas dosis para irlo inmovilizando y terminando con sus defensas. Mi hipótesis decía que pretendían que llegara al punto en que ni siquiera pudiera moverse para aprovecharse y extraer sus ojos, ya que lo necesitaban vivo para eso y después lo matarían.

Ichiro Kino, el vigilante era quien se encargaba de entregar el agua contaminada y su cómplice era ese hombre moreno de ojos grises. No sabía a ciencia cierta cuántas personas de la prisión estaban metidos en el asunto pero al menos esos dos hombres estaban en la mira junto con Tomaru, el hijo el daimio.

Para llevar a cabo mi estrategia, necesitaba crear un veneno parecido al que estaban usando en Sasuke pero con recursos del país de la Hierba. La única persona capaz de tener un antídoto sería yo, nadie podría encontrar la manera de revertir el efecto y vendrían suplicando por mi ayuda. Si bien en el mundo shinobi había demasiados médicos ninjas con altas capacidades, les demostraría que sólo Sakura Haruno tenía en sus manos la manera de salvarlos.

Estuve trabajando en ello durante dos días consecutivos, así como en el antídoto. Puse todo mi esfuerzo en ello, mi corazón no se apiadaría de ninguno.

—Esta es la lista con todos los nombres de los involucrados, los asistentes serán los señores feudales y el científico. El lugar donde se llevará a cabo la reunión, la hora e incluso quién será el encargado del banquete también están anotados allí.

Sai me entregó una carpeta con los documentos. Parado en medio de la sala con su traje oscuro y su mirada seria, me pregunté qué pensaba de mí.

—Gracias.

—Sakura, no me hablaste de la subasta. Supongo que ya estabas enterada.

—En efecto, ¿por qué crees que estoy llena de rabia contra esos hombres?

—¿Estás completamente segura de lo que planeas hacer?

Apreté la carpeta.

—Sí, no voy a tentarme el corazón. No lo merecen.

—Hay algo más que quiero decirte... Tomaru Namiko tiene contactos en el país del Fuego, un científico llamado Kihiro ha estado trabajando con el departamento de investigación y archivo de Konoha y al mismo tiempo tiene conexiones con Tomaru. Dices que el veneno que le administran a Sasuke es uno de los que dañan su organismo.

—Así es.

—Es extraño ¿no? Pocas personas sabemos que Sasuke es inmune a gran cantidad venenos gracias a Orochimaru, sin embargo, curiosamente este veneno sí puede dañarlo. Podría ser que el científico descubrió esto y lo hizo saber a Tomaru.

—Tiene sentido tu suposición —afirmé—. Los ojos de Sasuke tienen mucho valor monetario en el mercado negro, no me sorprende que este científico se preste para ello. Todos creen que obtendrán ganancias de un acto tan despreciable.

Sai se cruzó de brazos y bajó la mirada.

—Son monstruos —expresó.

—Lo son.

Volvió su mirada a mí.

—Has lo que tengas que hacer y si me necesitas, llámame.

Moví mi cabeza.

—Así será.

Abrí la carpeta para leer los nombres de todos los involucrados.

‧ Tomaru Namiko, primer hijo del daimio del país de la Hierba.  
‧ So Namiko, Señor Feudal del país de la Hierba.  
‧ Akiyama Datori, Señor Feudal del país del Rayo.  
‧ Owani Jo, Señor Feudal del país de la Tierra.  
‧ Mura Kayohito, Señor Feudal del país del Agua  
‧ Ryo Wu, Señor Feudal del país del Viento.  
‧ Eiki An, Señor Feudal del país del Té.  
‧ Ichiro Kino, vigilante chunin de la prisión.  
‧ Taishi Taro, encargado de la cocina de la prisión.  
‧ Kurumaya Seto, Director de la prisión.  
‧ Kihiro, científico de Konoha.

Y aunque en parte, nuestro señor feudal Yuto Shoryu se había comportado un poco mejor que el resto, también lo necesitaba para agravar la situación, pero con él sería diferente.

Miré el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la subasta: Torre Ceniza, país de la Hierba.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios.

—Qué conveniente —expresé.

—Tenemos tres días antes de que esto ocurra, deberíamos prepararnos paso por paso para no cometer errores —dijo Sai.

—Mañana después del trabajo nos reuniremos los tres aquí y dividiremos tareas. El vigilante, el encargado de la cocina y el director de la prisión no estarán en esa junta, pero ellos también tendrán su merecido, sólo debo pensar en la manera que pagarán por esto.

—Entiendo. Sobre el Hokage... Oí que está viendo la forma de evitar la subasta ¿crees que ya tenga algo en mente y se cancele la reunión?

—No subestimo a mi sensei pero en esta situación el Hokage no puede evitar nada. Actuaremos mucho antes que él para no afectar su trabajo, sólo nos resta confiar en que las cosas saldrán de acuerdo al plan.

—¿Qué hay de Naruto? Él es amigo de Sasuke ¿crees que está bien no decirle nada?

—Sai, tú conoces a Naruto. Es impulsivo y querrá partir la cara de todos los involucrados, eso no nos conviene. Lo mejor es actuar con cautela y acorralarlos en su propio juego. Ya quiero oír sus lamentos —abracé la carpeta.

—Sakura.

Miré a Sai.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No quiero ser grosero, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo lo he sido pero... Te veo y siento que eres otra persona. No estoy juzgándote ¿sabes? El odio amarga el corazón, pero es triste que una persona tan alegre como tú esté siendo consumida por la venganza.

—A veces se necesita odiar para poder hacer las cosas —dije—. Las batallas no se ganan con amor.

—De hecho, considero que estás equivocada. Las batallas se ganan por un fuerte sentimiento de amor: amor al dinero, amor a la vida, amor a uno mismo... En tu caso, tu amor por Sasuke te orilló a convertirte en alguien completamente diferente.

—Sigo siendo yo, nadie me ha cambiado. Quizás muy en el fondo yo ya era así, pero mi preparación ninja y las miles de reglas mantenían escondida la ira que me producen las injusticias. No siempre agachar la cabeza y obedecer es lo más sensato y tú lo sabes.

Sai guardó silencio.

—En ese caso, te deseo mucho éxito Sakura. Pisar el abismo de la venganza puede resultar favorable, mas espero que puedas salir de allí una vez que acabes con todo esto.

—Voy a estar bien, y Sasuke también lo estará.

Mis dedos se enroscaron en los bordes de la carpeta.

—Es la única esperanza para él.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer. Si te gustó no olvides dejar un comentario.**


	8. VENGANZA

**Capítulo 8.- "Venganza"**

 _«—¿Alguien recuerda con exactitud lo que dice el código ninja número treinta y ocho? Vamos niños, lo vimos hace tres días._

— _¡Yo lo sé, Iruka-sensei!_

— _Sakura, por favor díselo a tus compañeros._

— _El código ninja, capítulo I, artículo número treinta y ocho dice: Todo shinobi aceptará dignamente y con satisfacción las obligaciones que les imponga su servicio, prestando siempre su ayuda moral y material a sus superiores e inferiores, así como el cumplimiento de la protección de los ciudadanos del país del Fuego y su Señor Feudal._

— _Muy bien, Sakura. Has estudiado bastante, si continúas así serás una excelente kunoichi.»_

Mis manos sostenían con firmeza el frasco que contenía el veneno y sin quererlo, estaba pensando en esos malditos códigos de disciplina. Pero no iba a dar marcha atrás, no estaba dispuesta a retractarme de mi venganza.

Sai nos ayudó a Ino y a mí a adentrarnos a la Torre Ceniza donde se estaban reuniendo los siete señores feudales. Evidentemente la seguridad era extrema, sin embargo, nosotros les llevábamos ventaja en cuanto a entrenamiento y técnicas de infiltración.

—Esperaré afuera, cualquier cosa puedes comunicármelo, Ino —ella movió su cabeza—. Tengan cuidado y Sakura... Buena suerte.

Nos arrastramos por los pasillos de ventilación en busca de la cocina, no poseíamos un mapa que pudiera darnos la rapidez necesaria para llegar hasta nuestro objetivo pero sabía que tendría el tiempo suficiente para lograrlo.

Me detuve y miré hacia mi lado derecho.

—¿Hueles eso? Creo que viene de aquel lado —indiqué. Ino comenzó a olfatear.

—Es verdad, debe ser por allá.

Continuamos deslizándonos por todo el trayecto, en cierto punto del recorrido nos asomamos por una de las rejillas del techo.

—Es aquí —dije.

—Hay demasiada gente ¿cómo haremos para entrar sin que se den cuenta?

—Podríamos ponerlos bajo un genjutsu pero eso los dejaría paralizados, no recobrarían la conciencia a tiempo sin ser notados por los vigilantes. La cocina se quedaría sospechosamente silenciosa y rápidamente los pondría alerta.

Observé con cuidado el área y encontré una rejilla que daba al otro extremo de la cocina, si bajaba por ese lugar nadie me vería pues había una pared interponiéndose.

Los pasillos de ventilación eran como un laberinto, tuve que imaginar el camino para llegar hacia el punto donde deseaba bajar.

—Escucha Ino, vamos a buscar la ventanilla que nos lleva hasta ese extremo de la cocina —señalé—. Una vez que lo hallemos bajaremos cuidadosamente. Entonces usarás tu técnica de Cambio de cuerpo y mente, la persona con quien harás este cambio será con la mujer robusta que tiene el mandil rojo.

Ino miró hacia ella y estuvo silenciosa por unos cuantos segundos hasta que pareció captar mi idea.

—De acuerdo, ella es la cocinera principal —dijo—. Una vez que esté en su cuerpo, discretamente me acercaré a ti y me darás el frasco ¿no?

—Así es.

—Sakura, tengo una duda... Si el plan funciona y logramos envenenar a los feudales, ¿qué pasará con estas personas? ¿No serán juzgadas? Quiero decir, no habrá más culpables que ellos.

—Dije que podrían rodar cabezas, lamentablemente esto es así.

Quise avanzar pero Ino me detuvo con su mano en mi tobillo.

—Espera, espera... ¿He oído bien? ¿Sacrificaremos gente inocente? —Su rostro denotaba incredulidad y terror.

—Nos preocuparemos por eso después, ahora vamos que se nos acaba el tiempo.

Seguí el recorrido pero casi podía escuchar lo que Ino estaba pensando, cerré mis ojos unos momentos para liberar mi mente del peso de mi conciencia. No estaba en mis planes flaquear, no podía sentir compasión ya que absolutamente ninguno de ellos la estaba sintiendo por Sasuke.

La ventana detrás del muro estaba bajo nosotros, quitar la rejilla con cautela era el siguiente paso, pero el rostro de mi amiga no me convencía del todo. Lucía preocupada y eso no era buena señal, yo no pretendía involucrarla y hacerla sentir culpable.

Respiré hondo y aparté la tapa metálica. Deslicé una pierna y después la otra hasta que pude saltar dentro de la cocina. Me aseguré de que nadie me hubiera visto y después le di la señal a Ino para que también bajara.

Así lo hizo y nos escondimos detrás de unas cajas de madera donde almacenaban ingredientes. El personal estaba ocupado terminando el banquete y no se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia. Agradecí que se tratara de simples civiles sin conocimiento militar.

Saqué el frasco de mi bolsillo trasero y miré a Ino, ella tragó saliva.

—Sé que estás pensando en estas personas —susurré—, y quizás sean interrogadas, pero te aseguro que no pasará de eso.

Ella arrugó la frente y dejó de ver el frasco para colocar sus celestes iris sobre mí. Vi sus labios moverse pero su voz no pudo ser escuchada, la potente voz de la jefa de cocina nos hizo escondernos más y prestar atención.

—¡Muevan esas manos! El banquete debe estar listo para las ocho en punto —comenzó a azotar sus manos para presionar a los trabajadores—. ¡Vamos, vamos!

—Señora, he terminado con la sopa de crema ¿puede por favor dar el visto bueno? —Oí una voz masculina.

—¡Demonios! —Mascullé y eso ocasionó que Ino me mirara.

—Si ellos prueban las comidas, también se envenenarán —comentó.

—Exactamente. En ese caso el veneno deberá ser depositado en la bebida. ¿En dónde está?

—Según el menú que Sai te dio, les servirán vino de hierbas, el más famoso de este país.

—Serán botellas cerradas, eso no es conveniente en lo absoluto. De modo que no podemos verter la sustancia en la bebida, tendrá que ser en la dichosa sopa de crema una vez que le hayan dado el visto bueno.

Estiré el cuello para ver detrás de las cajas, la señora robusta estaba dando indicaciones y la olla con la sopa fue llevada a otra mesa de metal. Supuse que allí se colocaban los platillos aprobados.

—Ahora Ino, debes hacer el jutsu.

Seguí mirando a la mujer que andaba de un lado a otro y al no escuchar respuesta de mi compañera entendí que seguía inquieta.

—Sakura, yo...

Enredar a mi amiga en un acto de desobediencia y exponerla a ser castigada en caso de ser descubiertos era terrible. No podía sentir compasión de los señores feudales, e inclusive de algunos de sus empleados, pero Ino y Sai no merecían estar dentro de mi venganza. Justamente por ese motivo no quise que Naruto lo supiera y dejándome llevar por mi ira estaba olvidando el daño que podría ocasionar.

Pero tampoco pensaba abandonar a Sasuke así que siendo la única capaz de salvarlo, tendría que ser yo la que se arriesgara.

—No te preocupes, sólo cúbreme la espalda.

—Espera ¿qué harás?

—Me transformaré en una de las cocineras, vaciaré el contenido en esa olla y volveré aquí antes de que noten que dentro de esta cocina hay dos mujeres idénticas.

—¿Por qué no tomas otra apariencia?

—Porque seguramente todos estos empleados ya se conocen, si ven a alguien extraño dentro de su entorno, llamarán a los vigilantes y no podremos salir.

—En ese caso, no te expongas. Yo lo haré.

—No, Ino... Tú ya me has ayudado mucho, déjame esto a mí.

Enfocándome en una de las mujeres hice el jutsu de transformación. La cocinera caminó hacia una esquina donde comenzó a picar algunos ingredientes, poco a poco me fui poniendo de pie y salí de detrás de las cajas de madera. Pegué mi cuerpo al muro y me asomé para encontrar el momento oportuno de ir hacia la mesa donde estaba la olla.

 _«¡Ahora!»_

Cruzando la pared salí en escena directamente a mi objetivo y aún mirando la espalda de la mujer en la cual me había transformado. No podía fallar.

Poco a poco mis ojos veían cómo me acercaba a la mesa, nadie me prestaba atención y eso era bueno. Destapé el frasco bajo mi mandil y lo miré; una vez que estuve frente a la olla con sopa derramé todo el contenido y como en cámara lenta vi el líquido mezclarse con la comida.

Miles de pensamientos me invadían y mi corazón acelerado palpitaba. Mis manos se enfriaron, admito que por escasos momentos tuve temor de haber arruinado todo pero una imagen de Sasuke apareció, un Sasuke débil y enfermizo a punto de que le robaran sus ojos y tirado a un lado como si fuera un desecho.

Tapé el frasco y lo guardé dentro de mi mandil. Tomé el cucharón y mezclé todo cuidadosamente, entonces oí una voz muy cerca de mí y casi doy un respingo por la impresión.

—No necesitas mover eso, ya está listo —me indicó un joven.

—Es cierto, disculpa.

Sólo sonrió amablemente y se fue cargando unas botellas. Miré hacia atrás y me apresuré a llegar hasta Ino, ella ya no estaba y al mirar hacia arriba la vi moviendo su mano exhortándome a que subiera también.

Sin deshacer el jutsu trepé hasta la ventanilla y una vez que estuve en sitio seguro libre de miradas, volví a la normalidad. Colocamos la rejilla y nos alejamos de allí.

—Tenemos que alcanzar a Sai.

—Adelántate, yo aún tengo que verificar que se coman esa sopa.

—No podemos dejarte aquí, es obvio que van a ingerirla así que vámonos ya.

—Por favor, déjame permanecer —expresé mirándola fijamente, queriendo que ella sintiera lo mismo que yo experimentaba en ese momento—. Quiero ver con mis propios ojos cómo esos malditos se comen la misma toxina que le han estado dando a Sasuke.

Ino se mordió los labios y sus cejas se arquearon en tristeza, luego puso su mano sobre la mía y sentí un apretón.

—Casi son las ocho, sólo asegúrate de volver sana y salva. Te esperaremos en el punto de partida.

—Entendido.

—Suerte.

Me dio un golpecito en el hombro y se giró para gatear hasta la salida. Yo continué por el lado contrario entre pasillos de metal por al menos diez minutos hasta que por fin encontré lo que buscaba: la sala de reunión.

Las rejillas no ofrecían la mejor de las vistas, pero sí eran lo bastante prácticas para permitirme ver un poco del panorama y escuchar las voces del interior de la habitación.

Pegué mi cara al frío metal y puse atención, si el banquete se serviría en menos de diez minutos, todo indicaba que estaban en medio de la subasta.

Un hombre voz conocida habló, y comenzó a dar su sermón de los beneficios del sharingan y el rinnegan, todos oían atentamente al científico que expresaba emocionado las grandes cosas que podrían lograrse.

Vi a varios señores anotar algo en sus libretas e intercambiar opiniones los unos a los otros, luego otra voz se dejó escuchar en aquella sala.

—¿Alguien ofrece más por el sharingan? Hasta el momento la oferta más alta por este artículo es de cuatro millones de ryōs.

Murmullos se oyeron y nuevamente comenzaron las ofertas.

—Cinco millones —dijo un daimio.

—Seis millones —se adelantó otro.

—Seis millones, ¿alguien ofrece más? Uno, dos...

—¡Ocho millones! —El daimio del país de la Hierba alzó la voz, escuché risas.

—¿Nadie más? Ocho millones, uno, dos, tres ¡vendido al señor So Namiko!

—Señor Namiko, quién diría que usted estaría dispuesto a pagar tal cantidad por el sharingan. Creí que tanto usted como su hijo no estaban dispuestos a prestarse a algo tan ruin.

La voz a la que oí decir eso era el daimio del país del Fuego. Él había asistido a la subasta después de todo y dentro de mí me decepcionó que así hubiera sido. Cuando la oferta del rinnegan comenzó, las ofertas aumentaron.

Diez millones, doce, quince ¡veinte! El precio de ese ojo tenía un valor más alto y todos parecían desesperados por ganar. Nuestro daimio, el señor Yuto, ofreció la cantidad de veinticinco millones de ryōs y me pregunté por qué él también participó en la subasta. Sasuke era uno de los suyos, nacido en la nación que él lideraba entonces ¿por qué?

—Veinticinco millones, ¿quién ofrece más?

Murmullos y más murmullos, parecía que esta vez el ganador sería el señor Feudal del país del Fuego, hasta que una voz más juvenil se hizo escuchar. Todos quedaron asombrados cuando Tomaru, el hijo del daimio del país de la Hierba ofreció treinta millones de ryōs.

Las exclamaciones de incredulidad sonaron por todos lados. El aparentemente buen muchacho que siempre defendió la vida Sasuke, estaba dispuesto a pagar una cantidad excesiva para poseer el rinnegan. Todos riendo y en un festín haciendo negocios con algo que ninguno merecía, me causaron repugnancia y la ira contenida me hizo derramar lágrimas de rabia.

—Treinta millones ¡vendido al joven señor Tomaru Namiko!

Oí aplausos, oí gritos, a nadie parecía importarle que Sasuke moriría después de eso. Si Tomaru había planeado todo, sabía que nadie pagaría más dinero que él y decidió envenenar a Sasuke con anticipación para encontrarlo débil y poder extraer sus ojos. Una táctica sucia en complicidad con el científico, quien alimentó el morbo y la ambición de los señores feudales para acceder a crear esa subasta asquerosa.

Todo había sido por él.

—Bueno señores, gracias a todos por participar en esta subasta. El Señor Feudal del país de la Hierba y su hijo han sido los compradores en esta ocasión.

—Ha sido una buena jugada ¿eh?

—Me disculpo colegas —dijo el anciano—, quizás la próxima vez el artículo sea mejor. En todo caso, el dinero de la subasta se pagará al daimio del país del Fuego, tal como lo acordamos.

Nuestro señor feudal no pronunció ninguna palabra, y detrás de mis ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas, pude ver que su rostro no expresaba demasiada emoción. ¿Qué pasaba por su mente?

—De acuerdo, la extracción se llevará a cabo en dos días. Para dejar en claro el trato, deberán firmar en conformidad para aprobar esto. Mientras se obtenga la mayoría en firmas, el procedimiento ocurrirá sin inconvenientes —explicó un hombre de traje oscuro—. Y como ya sabemos, después de la extracción, Sasuke Uchiha inevitablemente morirá.

—Y con él terminará el legado maldito de los Uchiha.

Se escucharon risas. La hoja fue firmada por todos, excepto por nuestro daimio. Rechazó recibir el bolígrafo y nadie discutió su proceder.

—Dos días —pensé—, el veneno tiene que actuar en un plazo no mayor a diez horas.

Me mordí las uñas, dos días era demasiado pronto. Había pensado que al menos se tomarían cinco días.

Las grandes puertas se abrieron y por los ánimos en el ambiente supe que era la hora del banquete.

Los sirvientes comenzaron su labor y allí me quedé hasta que los vi comer. Entre conversaciones, risas, sorbos y cucharadas, fui testigo del momento que todos los invitados, incluyendo al estúpido científico, estaban condenándose a una muy posible muerte.

—Eso es... Cómanse toda la sopa, perros malnacidos.

Me enderecé sin dejar de ver la rejilla, lentamente dejé de enfocarlos y retorné con satisfacción. En poco tiempo empezarían a retorcerse de dolor y a suplicar por ayuda.

Salí de la torre y me adentré al bosque donde me reuní con Sai e Ino. Ella al verme corrió hacia mí y angustiada preguntó si todo había salido bien.

Sólo asentí moviendo mi cabeza y Sai nos indicó que era tiempo de partir.

En la estrategia trazada, después de visitar la torre, nos dirigiríamos a la prisión donde Sasuke estaba. Todavía teníamos que encargarnos de un último detalle para concluir con el plan.

Ya pasaba de media noche, el cielo estaba completamente estrellado y sólo dos vigilantes podían verse afuera del edificio. Los observábamos desde cierta distancia, escondidos entre los arbustos.

—Sakura —Ino susurró—, sé que no pude hacerlo hace rato pero esta vez te ayudaré como lo prometí.

—Recuérdalo bien —dijo Sai—, el frasco está detrás del muro del lado izquierdo. Cuando tomes posesión del vigilante, ve por el frasco y llévalo hasta la cocina.

—Sí, así lo haré.

—Confío en ti.

Expresé, ella me sonrió y luego cambió su gesto a seriedad. Miró en dirección al objetivo y colocó sus manos semiabiertas frente a sus ojos.

—Jutsu cambio de cuerpo y mente.

El cuerpo de Ino cayó inconsciente en los brazos de Sai; el cuerpo del vigilante miró hacia un lado y empezó a caminar. Su compañero le dijo algo pero Ino fácilmente pudo librar la situación.

Recogió el frasco y tras dar una serie de excusas, entró al edificio.

Los momentos más largos de mi vida los viví en el tiempo que esperamos que Ino volviera. Mis ojos veían el cuerpo inerte de mi amiga pero su mente ocupaba otro ser.

Vi a Sai sostenerla con fuerza mientras sus pupilas estaban clavadas en la puerta de la prisión, esperando también el momento en que ella volviera.

Fueron quince minutos de preocupación e incertidumbre hasta que el vigilante volvió y se posicionó junto a su compañero, éste le dijo algo y se marchó. Fue justamente en ese instante que Ino volvió a su cuerpo y se enderezó tomando aire mientras Sai la sostenía.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —Pregunté rápidamente.

—Le dije al tipo que iría al baño, entré y crucé varias puertas. Tardé en encontrar la cocina pero lo hice y dejé el frasco dentro de uno de los gabinetes. Ya quedó —respiró agitada—, sólo resta esperar.

Mis piernas estaban temblando y en un acto impulsivo abracé a mi amiga y cerré mis ojos, ella correspondió al abrazo.

—Oye frentona, más te vale que esto funcione —rió, pero sus palabras sonaban tristes y cargadas de ansiedad.

—Tenemos que irnos ahora —habló Sai—. No puedo invocar un ave de tinta en este lugar o será visto. Tendremos que alejarnos unos cuantos kilómetros y después volaremos a Konoha.

—Bien.

El corazón me palpitaba tan fuerte que creí que se saldría de mi pecho, el aire fresco de la noche me pegaba en la cara y erizaba mi piel, pero mi interior ardía quizás de miedo, tal vez de emoción si las cosas resultaban; pero dentro de todo, una pizca de esperanza se mantenía firme esperando el momento en que Sasuke fuera libre.

Volver a Konoha casi al amanecer, evitando cruzar las puertas para no ser detectados. Nadie nos había dado autorización de salir, por esa razón tuvimos que entrar por otra parte menos vigilada.

Dentro de la aldea todo era calma, el cielo estaba tomando tonos rosados y la brisa matutina me roció el cabello. Estaba agotada física y emocionalmente pero no podría descansar, tenía que ir a la clínica como si nada hubiera ocurrido y así no levantar sospechas.

Apenas llegué a mi departamento, me di un baño y limpié de mi cuerpo toda la suciedad de haberme arrastrado por los conductos de ventilación. Me miré en el espejo y vi mis enormes ojeras oscuras que daban ese aspecto vacío a mi cara; la última vez que me recordaba así de deprimente fue cuando creí que Sasuke jamás volvería a Konoha.

El día transcurría con tranquilidad y mi desesperación me hacía mirar hacia el reloj que colgaba en la pared. Ino estaba tan cansada y bebía café constantemente; entraba al consultorio vistiendo su bata blanca y también veía hacia el reloj para luego voltear conmigo.

—Son casi las dos de la tarde, ¿no has comido?

—No tengo hambre.

Suspiró y puso el vaso sobre el escritorio. Se apoyó con una mano sobre éste y al posarse frente a mí, impidió que siguiera viendo el reloj.

—Sakura, para esta hora ellos ya deberían estar mal ¿no es así?

—Sí, deberían estarlo.

—¿Qué pasa si al final han recibido ayuda médica y...?

—No ¡no! —Moví mi cabeza— Nadie puede tener el antídoto para curarlos, no hay remedio que calme sus malestares —aseguré.

—Quizás tardarán en darse cuenta que te necesitan.

—Van a matar a Sasuke en menos de dos días —me puse de pie—, aunque por otra parte, si todos mueren no habrá nadie que tome sus ojos.

—¿Morir? Pensé que sólo era una dosis para enfermarlos —susurró casi queriendo gritarlo.

—Ino, ellos no envenenan a Sasuke con la única intención de enfermarlo. Quieren matarlo y van a hacerlo si mi plan no funciona.

El reloj marcó las dos en punto, el sonido de las agujas nos hizo voltear.

—No lo sé, Sakura... No hay mucho tiempo, y entiendo que esperar es agonizante. Si tan sólo tuviéramos la certeza de que funcionó.

Me mordí la uña del pulgar, comencé a llenarme de ansiedad. No había señales de que me necesitaran, ¿y si al final encontraron un antídoto? No, fue complicado de elaborar y nadie podría hacerlo en tiempo récord.

Las horas pasaron, mi estómago se revolvió un sinfín de veces y di demasiadas vueltas dentro del consultorio. Casi se llegaba la hora de salida y preparé mis cosas para marcharme a casa. El alma se me desgarraba de a poco hasta ese momento cuando al abrir la puerta, unas fuertes pisadas llegaron hasta mí.

Dos shinobis severamente alarmados e intentando normalizar sus respiraciones, se pararon frente a mí en medio del pasillo de la clínica. Varias enfermeras y pacientes miraron la escena con rostros asustados.

—¡Doctora! ¡El Hokage quiere verla ahora mismo!

Ino pasaba por allí y se quedó quieta cuando nos observó, evité cruzar mirada con ella y pensé en las posibilidades de lo que aquellas palabras significaban. ¿Estaba en problemas o por fin había llegado el momento de saborear mi victoria?

—¿Qué necesita el Sexto? —Cuestioné.

—Dijo que es información confidencial pero es urgente que se presente en su oficina.

—De acuerdo.

(...)

Al cruzar la puerta de la oficina donde Kakashi sensei me esperaba, lo vi inquieto andando de un lado a otro mientras se sobaba la frente.

Me vio y corrió para sujetarme de los hombros, su mirada preocupada podría indicarme muchas cosas pero sólo quería escuchar lo que en mi mente imaginé tantas veces.

—Me dijeron que quería verme.

—Sakura... Algo malo ha pasado.

Quise tomar aire para verme más tranquila pero antes de siquiera respirar con profundidad, Kakashi sensei se adelantó cortándome el aliento.

—Sasuke no despierta.

Mis ojos se clavaron en los iris negros de mi ex maestro y el miedo frío y doloroso emergió en mi pecho... ¿Ya era demasiado tarde? ¿Nada había funcionado?

* * *

 **Gracias por leer.**


	9. DESESPERACIÓN

**Capítulo 9.-** **"Desesperación"**

Cuando me di cuenta, mis mejillas ya estaban mojadas y Kakashi sensei me había sujetado con fuerza para evitar que me desplomara.

—Sasuke —musité y aferré mi mano a la manga de Kakashi sensei—... ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que tiene? ¡¿Por qué no despierta?!

—Tranquilízate Sakura, escúchame bien; el reporte que recibí ha sido gracias a uno de los cazadores ANBU, tuve que infiltrar a alguien para que me mantuviera al tanto de Sasuke; no hay un reporte oficial de la prisión, pero solicitaré el permiso del Señor Feudal para que te deje ir a visitarlo.

Mis labios estaban temblando al igual que mis piernas, Kakashi sensei había mantenido un espía para cuidar de Sasuke ¿le había dicho del veneno o no lo sabía?

Me incorporé firmemente y respiré profundo, tenía que calmarme y no entrar en pánico. Pensé que quizás Sasuke estaría bien y sólo tenía que ir a revisarlo.

Vi a Kakashi sensei tomar el teléfono pero su acción se vio interrumpida cuando tocaron y abrieron la puerta con desesperación, los dos miramos hacia ésta y allí estaba de pie un hombre de la división que protectora del Señor Feudal.

—Sexto Hokage, lamento entrar así tan repentinamente pero esto es un asunto importante.

Kakashi sensei colgó el teléfono.

—Estaba a punto de llamarlos, necesito una reunión con el daimio.

—El Señor no podrá atenderlo, se encuentra delicado de salud.

Mi oído vibró, recordé la noche anterior y allí supe que el veneno estaba funcionando.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Es muy grave? —Preguntó Kakashi sensei.

—Ha estado mal desde hace unas horas, se siente terrible y el médico familiar no ha podido determinar lo que tiene, incluso los medicamentos no le hacen efecto. Necesitamos el apoyo de un buen médico ninja, he venido aquí por órdenes del daimio.

No dije nada, sabía que Kakashi sensei me estaba mirando. Le devolví la mirada cuando sentí la presión y casi pude escuchar lo que pensaba: _"Aprovecha la oportunidad para persuadirlo y tener el permiso de ver a Sasuke"._

—Sakura, te asigno la tarea de atender al Señor Feudal.

Mi preocupación en ese momento era Sasuke, no quería dejar pasar mucho tiempo por temor a que las cosas con él se complicaran; ni siquiera sabía el porqué no despertaba. Ir con el daimio me llevaría quizás más de una hora y tomando en cuenta el camino a la prisión, ya habrían pasado más de seis horas. Eso si conseguía el dichoso permiso.

Pero no podía negarme, era también una gran oportunidad. Yo tenía el antídoto, el problema era ¿cómo hacer para que no se dieran cuenta? Llegar y curarlo me dejaría en evidencia, no podía ser tan obvia.

—¿Sakura?

Reaccioné, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos y eso no era bueno pues debía concentrarme; el momento que tanto esperé estaba presentándose y sólo tenía que seguir al pie de la letra todo lo que con esfuerzo y lágrimas planeé.

Acompañé al shinobi hasta el lugar donde el daimio de nuestro país estaba, él me especificaba detalles acerca de su malestar. El señor feudal volvió a Konoha después de la cena en la Torre Ceniza, habría llegado a esta aldea en la madrugada y sus síntomas comenzaron aproximadamente a las ocho de la mañana.

Si ya era después de medio día, el resto de los feudales tendría que estar del mismo modo. La cantidad de veneno que utilicé era mortal si pasaban más de 60 horas después del consumo. Quizás el tiempo preciso que también le habían dado a Sasuke antes de matarlo.

Llegamos a la casa del daimio, rápidamente me llevaron hasta la habitación del poderoso hombre que lideraba nuestra nación; al entrar al lugar lo vi recostado sobre su cama con un color pálido y sus labios morados, se veía devastado.

Los sirvientes alrededor tenían una expresión sombría y con severa preocupación por el destino de su señor. El médico seguía a su lado y su rostro denotaba exactamente lo mismo que el resto de los presentes.

—Señor, el Hokage encomendó a la médico Sakura Haruno para su revisión —dijo el shinobi.

—Sí.

Contestó con débil voz y sus manos temblorosas hicieron lo posible apoyarse en el colchón para enderezarse. El médico lo ayudó.

Avancé unos pasos hasta acercarme, los sirvientes abandonaron la habitación y únicamente permanecimos el médico familiar, el daimio y yo.

—Señor, se mira terrible —expresé, luego miré al médico—. ¿Qué le ocurre?

—Ha presentado fiebre, vómito, dolor abdominal, migraña, y perdió la conciencia durante quince minutos. Me costó trabajo hacerlo volver en sí.

Puse mi maletín sobre la mesita junto a la cama y saqué mi linterna.

—Déjeme revisarlo.

Con mi mano sujeté su mandíbula y miré en sus ojos, después dentro de su boca. Sí, él estaba experimentando con mayor intensidad lo que el veneno en hacía en Sasuke. La diferencia era que mi poción tenía efectos más dañinos por la mezcla con otras sustancias.

—De acuerdo, a simple vista parece que usted ha sido intoxicado —apagué la linterna y la guardé—. ¿Qué ha comido últimamente?

—No he comido en casa desde ayer —apenas y pudo contestar, llevó una mano a su boca y se aguantó las ganas de vomitar.

—El señor ha cenado en una reunión.

Arqueé una ceja.

—Eso no suena muy bien —afirmé.

—Por favor, me siento terrible. Ayúdame.

Mi rostro no mostró ninguna expresión, simplemente miré al hombre enfermo que me solicitaba ayuda, sus ojos cansados y suplicantes intentaban mantenerse quietos sobre mí; dentro de mí pude sentir un poco de la satisfacción de escucharlos implorar misericordia.

—Señor, hay algo extraño aquí —hablé—, es curioso que usted se encuentre en este estado justamente cuando Sasuke también se halla de la misma forma.

—Doctora, no es tiempo de reclamar por el preso —dijo el médico y levanté mi mano indicándole que se callara.

—Déjeme terminar —expresé con seriedad—. Lo que quiero decir es que me han informado que Sasuke actualmente no despierta, lo que indica que se encuentra en mal estado y curiosamente usted presenta los mismos síntomas que él.

El daimio levantó su cara, no dijo nada pero era notorio que estaba impresionado y sus expectantes ojos esperaban el momento en que mis labios pronunciaran las sospechas.

—Sí, señor... Ustedes pudieron haber sido envenenados.

Su mano temblorosa se levantó y me sujetó de la muñeca, aquella mirada temerosa se clavó sobre mí y pude sentir el gran calor que desprendía.

—Ayúdame, te lo suplico, ayúdame. Tú eres la médico que salvó a Naruto y al Uchiha.

Miré la mano en mi brazo, luego volví a ver al anciano. Lentamente acerqué mi rostro a él y sin apartar mi vista busqué sus pupilas.

—¿Usted confía en alguien como yo?

Con desesperación agitó su cabeza.

—Sí, todos hablan maravillas de ti. No quiero morir, no debo morir.

—Sasuke tampoco debe morir —pronuncié—, entonces señor... ¿Vamos a ayudarlo?

—¿Ayudarlo? ¿Cómo?

—Usted me pide ayuda, y yo con gusto puedo hacerme cargo. Pero Sasuke necesita de usted y yo debo estar segura de que no dejará impune este acto criminal que han cometido contra nuestra nación. Quien ha estado envenenando a Sasuke para matarlo, es la misma persona que seguramente lo ha envenenado a usted y yo voy a descubrir de quién se trata. Así que, asegúreme que va a sacar a Sasuke de esa pocilga.

—Doctora uste-

—Lo haré —el daimio interrumpió al médico que estaba a punto de reprenderme—. Voy a hacer todo lo posible por liberar al Uchiha.

Me aparté y tomé una aguja de mi maletín, con seguridad comencé a realizar mi trabajo. Puse a la altura de mi nariz un tubo de vidrio y después volví con el señor.

—Deme su brazo.

—¿Qué harás?

—Antes que cualquier otra cosa debo tomar una muestra de su sangre para realizar un análisis y determinar el tipo de tóxico que hay en su cuerpo, sólo así podré crear un antídoto.

Sin pensarlo más veces, el daimio extendió su brazo mostrándome la parte de la sangradura. El médico sólo se limitaba a observar todos mis movimientos, el tipo empezó a fastidiarme con su presencia, quería evitar que él pudiera interferir en mis planes.

—Señor médico, si me disculpa... Le suplico que se retire —hablé.

Su gesto fue de molestia.

—Soy el médico de la familia, mi deber es estar junto al-

—Su deber era sanar al Señor Feudal y creo que falló —dije sin tapujos, él se quedó callado—. Más ayuda el que no estorba así que por favor, sea tan amable de retirarse.

—Doctor Horiki, espere en la sala —habló el daimio—. En esta ocasión dejaré que la doctora Haruno se haga cargo de mí.

Sin expresar una sola frase, el hombre se marchó, y aunque resulte extraño... No me importó en lo más mínimo ni me arrepentí de mi actitud. Estaba ansiosa por salvar a Sasuke que era capaz de quitar de en medio a quien estorbara.

—Señor, tengo su muestra y voy a analizarla lo más pronto posible. Para bajar la intensidad de sus molestias, voy a darle un poco de la medicina especial que utilizamos para los ninjas. No es la cura definitiva pero le servirá mucho para que se sienta mejor.

—Voy a estar bien ¿no es así? —Preguntaba angustiado.

—Lo estará. En cuanto tenga el antídoto le aseguro que vendré de inmediato para administrárselo.

Saqué un frasco del botiquín y lo abrí. De reojo veía la pesadumbre del anciano y cerré mis ojos por instantes.

—Abra la boca.

Apenas probó la medicina y un gesto de disgusto se dibujó, mas aguantó el sabor amargo.

—En diez minutos usted debe estar más relajado.

—Gracias doctora.

Cerré el botiquín y reflexioné bien lo que tenía que decir.

—Pido su autorización para visitar hoy mismo a Sasuke, su vida también corre peligro y necesita ser atendido con urgencia.

—Me has dicho que vas a analizar mi muestra de sangre, no tienes el tiempo para ir a ver al Uchiha. Tu deber es salvarme primero.

Apreté el puño pero mantuve la calma, por desgracia los reglamentos ninja establecían prioridades y aunque yo estaba dispuesta a romperlos con tal de salvar a mi ex compañero, tenía la fe de que Sasuke podría estar bien con cualquier ayuda.

—Es cierto, sin embargo lo que deseo es que se autorice que personal médico pueda visitarlo. No precisamente yo, señor.

—Claro, de ser así no tengo ningún inconveniente —se recostó sobre una gran almohada y cerró los ojos. Su respiración era lenta—. Abre el primer cajón del mueble junto a mi cama, allí tengo las hojas.

Obedecí, miré dentro de la gaveta y encontré la carpeta con los papeles. Comencé a redactar el manuscrito y finalmente el anciano lo firmó sin siquiera leerlo.

Se puso el antebrazo sobre la frente y sus iris se cubrieron por los párpados.

—¿Crees tener listo el antídoto hoy mismo?

Guardé la hoja y tomé mi botiquín. Me quedé observando al hombre sobre la cama.

—Es posible.

—En ese caso, apresúrate por favor, de verdad me siento terrible.

—Sí... señor.

(...)

Volví al hospital y corrí por los pasillos, subí las escaleras buscando a Ino y cuando por fin la encontré me abalancé sobre ella.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Funcionó?

—Tienes que ir a ver a Sasuke ¡ya! ¡Es urgente! Kakashi sensei me ha dicho que está inconsciente y no despierta.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! Pe-pero ¿cómo?

—Escucha bien, estoy segura que está dormido a causa de la dosis de veneno, pudieron haber hecho un cambio en la dosis y considerando el estado en el que se encuentra, eso le dejó en inconsciencia. Tengo un antídoto, han usado los mismos ingredientes y sé que esto le servirá.

Le entregué un pequeño frasco, lo puse en sus manos y las cubrí con las mías.

—Dale esto y quédate junto a él hasta que despierte. Si te cuestionan inventa algo, no los pongas sobre aviso.

Ino estaba temblando y sólo asentía.

—Sakura ¿funcionó?

—Está funcionando —aseguré—. Ve con Sai y dile que te lleve, entreguen este permiso.

—¿Cómo lo has conseguido tan pronto?

—El daimio no puso resistencia, se siente tan mal que ni siquiera lo leyó.

—¿Y hay algo distinto en el escrito?

Ino comenzó a leer en su mente.

—Sai podrá ingresar contigo —expliqué—. Cuando estén dentro de la prisión, dile a Sai que haga una inspección y actuara como si buscara pruebas de un crimen. No podrán decirle nada porque la solicitud especifica que por la seguridad e integridad del Señor Feudal, se llevará a cabo una investigación.

—El frasco —Ino pronunció y sus ojos tomaron cierto brillo—... Para eso era el frasco.

—Sí. Es la única manera de culparlos.

(...)

Estuve en mi habitación caminando en círculos por un largo periodo, mientras de vez en cuando volteaba a ver el frasco con el antídoto que reposaba sobre una cajonera. Me mordí el pulgar y sentí la vibración de mis piernas, tenía que hacer un poco más de tiempo antes de presentarme con la cura; necesitaba saber si Sasuke estaría bien.

Si por una cruel jugada del destino él no despertaba, dejaría que el daimio muriera. Nadie merecía ser salvado si Sasuke fallecía.

Finalmente me senté sobre la cama y masajeé el puente de mi nariz, recordando las palabras de mi padre. Tenía semanas sin visitar a mi familia, no podía hacerlo todavía.

Sentí esa opresión en mi pecho y rogué al cielo que Ino se contactara conmigo pronto. Su técnica de comunicación mental sería de mucha ayuda en esa situación, pero apenas habían pasado tres horas y media desde que ella y Sai se habían marchado y por la distancia desde Konoha hasta la Villa de los Hongos, era obvio que todavía no llegaban.

Escuché un ruido en la sala, era el timbre del departamento. Con rapidez escondí el antídoto y preparé todo un escenario de análisis de laboratorio. Luego fui a abrir la puerta para ver de quién se trataba.

La persona detrás de ésta era quien menos esperaba ver, Naruto estaba allí con un rostro serio y prácticamente no nos dijimos nada por segundos hasta que hablé.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Me enteré de lo de Sasuke, Kakashi sensei me lo dijo.

—¿Te refieres al asunto de que no reacciona?

—Así es. ¿Por qué no me han informado de su salud? ¡Tú estabas enterada y no me lo dijiste!

—No tenía por qué preocuparte, Kakashi sensei pidió discreción.

—¡También soy su amigo! —Exclamó— No he podido hacer nada por ayudarlo, había pensado que todo estaba bajo control. ¿Cómo es que Sasuke está tan mal?

Llevé una mano a mi cabellera y le di la espalda a Naruto.

—Eso es lo que estamos averiguando —mentí. Yo ya lo sabía todo pero tenía que actuar como ignorante.

—También quiero ser parte del equipo de investigación.

—Es preferible que no, eres el héroe de la guerra y por tu propia reputación sólo debes estar al margen. Yo te informaré lo que sepa.

—No me interesa un título, crecí siendo rechazado por todos ¿piensas que ahora eso es importante para mí? ¡Sasuke es mi mejor amigo!

Me irrité y nuevamente di la media vuelta para encararlo.

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Y es el hombre al que amo! ¡¿Cómo rayos crees que me siento al saber que se está muriendo?!

—Basta muchachos, no discutan.

Kakashi sensei se asomó por la puerta, estaba tan metida en la situación que no me di cuenta en qué momento llegó. Al igual que Naruto, el Hokage entró al departamento y estando los tres en la sala ocasionamos un ambiente pesado.

—Es injusto que me ocultaran la verdad —refirió Naruto.

—Ya hablaremos después sobre eso. Ahora estoy aquí por otro tema más importante —su atención viajó hasta mi persona y deshizo el amarre de sus brazos para colocarlos a los costados.

—Ahora ¿qué sucede? —Pregunté.

—¿Qué pasó con el Señor Feudal?

—Está envenenado.

—Conseguiste el permiso y decidiste por tu propia cuenta enviar a Ino y a Sai sin consultarme —dijo con severidad, yo bajé la mirada.

—Me disculpo por actuar sin su autorización, pero necesitaba con urgencia enviar a alguien e Ino es la única médico ninja que conozco que me puede avisar a tiempo cómo se encuentra Sasuke.

—¿Por qué no has ido tú?

—Porque el daimio me obligó a quedarme para hacer el antídoto, y en eso estoy.

Naruto estaba confundido, no podía ser más obvio con sus muecas. Daba indicios de querer intervenir en la conversación pero se arrepentía al último minuto. Por su parte, Kakashi sensei estaba demasiado estresado y por lo mismo se estaba volviendo irritable.

—Sakura,está sucediendo algo muy extraño, dices que el daimio fue envenenado. ¿Estás segura de ese diagnóstico?

—Hice una prueba de sangre, los resultados son muy similares a los de Sasuke.

—¿Cómo? ¿Eso significa que han usado el mismo veneno para ambos?

Respiré profundo y me concentré en mis argumentos.

—No son exactamente lo mismo, pero son muy parecidos. Ambos coinciden en ciertos elementos y me temo que quien hizo esto es la misma persona.

—Hay un estado de alerta —dijo Kakashi sensei—, mientras estuviste con el daimio recibí un montón de llamadas, ya que eres famosa en el mundo shinobi por ser la mejor discípula de Lady Tsunade, hay gente que me exige que los atiendas.

Fruncí el ceño y tanto Naruto como yo miramos a Kakashi sensei con un semblante confuso. Fueron instantes en los que no comprendí sus palabras, mas luego recordé todo lo que desde el principio esperé oír en su oficina.

—¿Exigirle? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre Kakashi sensei? —Cuestionó mi rubio amigo.

—Ha pasado algo, muchachos... Los señores feudales de siete naciones, presentan los mismos síntomas de envenenamiento. Están desesperados exigiendo a Konoha que te enviemos al país de la Hierba.

Naruto me miró.

—¿Exigiendo a Konoha? —Hablé— ¿Y quiénes son ellos para ordenar en territorio ajeno?

—La excusa es que has sido tú la que se ha encargado de Sasuke, y ya que has tenido el "privilegio" de que fuiste nombrada su médico de revisión anual gracias a ellos, es que piden que del mismo modo te presentes a servirles. Han tenido una reunión secreta pero se ha visto descubierta por este incidente, todos se quedaron en el país de la Hierba a causa de sus malestares, sólo nuestro señor feudal volvió a Konoha.

—No entiendo nada ¿por qué una reunión secreta? —Naruto estaba aturdido y Kakashi sensei reflejaba en su mirada la amargura de la realidad tras el dichoso encuentro— Por favor, Kakashi sensei, díganos.

—Subastaron los ojos de Sasuke.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

Naruto se alteró y la furia se hizo presente, yo hubiese querido actuar igual y fingir impresión como cuando me enteré, pero mi cansancio emocional había llegado a su límite y de todos modos las cosas estaban hechas. Kakashi sensei por supuesto, no pasó desapercibido nada de eso.

—¡¿Cómo que subastar?! ¡Sasuke no es un juguete!

—Cálmate Naruto... Sakura, tú ya lo sabías ¿verdad?

Mis labios no se abrieron y mi cabeza no se movió, el duelo de miradas entre mi ex maestro y yo le dio la respuesta.

—Has estado actuando raro desde hace tiempo, sabía bien que no te quedarías tan tranquila. ¿Cómo has obtenido la información?

—Los espié —confesé.

—¿Cómo supiste del lugar? ¿Tienes cómplices?

—Kakashi sensei, déjeme decirle algo: Yo no soy el monstruo que quería comprar los ojos de un ser humano, yo no soy la criminal vestida de seda y ropa fina que se sienta a hablar de matar a un inocente como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Yo sólo soy una ninja médico que quiere justicia para Sasuke.

—Tú lo hiciste, Sakura... Tú los envenenaste.

—Sí, yo lo hice. Y si esos bastardos se niegan a dejar en libertad a Sasuke, no pienso mover un dedo para sanarlos.

Kakashi sensei y Naruto estaban anonadados, me sentí juzgada por sus miradas pero no iba a retroceder. Ya lo hecho, hecho estaba y nadie podría evitar que las cosas siguieran el curso del plan.

—Sakura, no puedo creer esto —el Hokage se llevó una mano a la frente y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro— ¿Cómo dejé que las cosas se salieran de control?

—Deje el drama, sensei, yo tengo todo bajo control. Simplemente siga fingiendo que no sabe nada.

—¡¿Cómo piensas manejar esto, Sakura?! ¡Esto no es un juego! ¿Tienes idea de lo que te puede suceder a ti y a Konoha si se enteran de lo que hiciste?

—Señor, ¿sabe usted que el hijo del daimio del país de la Hierba ha estado envenenando a Sasuke desde hace tiempo y fue el de la gran idea de crear una subasta para adquirir sus ojos? ¿Sabe usted que curiosamente él y su padre fueron los compradores del sharingan y el rinnegan? —Di un paso hacia mi ex maestro— ¿También estaba enterado de que en complicidad con el científico Kihiro que trabaja en esta aldea, es que pudieron encontrar un veneno que funciona en Sasuke? ¡Todos los ingredientes son elementos que solamente se consiguen en el país de la Hierba!

Las manos de Kakashi sensei me sujetaron fuerte de los hombros.

—No, no lo sabía, pero estaba trabajando en un plan para ayudar a Sasuke y ahora te has metido en un gran problema.

—Usted estaba tardando demasiado y estos hombres ya nos llevaban ventaja.

—Sakura, tienes que dar el antídoto a los feudales. Sé que ya lo tienes, te conozco bien.

—No, no voy a ayudarlos hasta que dejen a Sasuke en libertad.

—Si pones esas condiciones sabrán que fuiste tú.

Aparté las manos de Kakashi sensei, Naruto se puso junto a mí.

—Estoy de parte de Sakura, si esos ancianos no liberan a Sasuke pues tendrán que pagar por ello.

—¡Naruto deja de darle alas a tu compañera, esto es grave!

—¿Por qué entra en pánico? Ya le dije que tengo todo bajo control, usted sólo observe. Si dice algo y arruina mi plan, Sasuke morirá.

— _¿Sakura? ¿Sakura puedes escucharme?_

La voz de Ino sonó en mi mente, dejé de prestar atención a mi alrededor cuando eso ocurrió.

—Ino, ¿qué pasó? ¿cómo está Sasuke?

Mi corazón comenzó a latir apresurado, temí escuchar algo malo.

— _Él... él está bien, Sakura. Sasuke acaba de recobrar la conciencia. Le di el antídoto, su cuerpo lo está recibiendo adecuadamente._

Casi caí al suelo, Naruto me agarró de la cintura evitándolo. Ninguno comprendía qué sucedía. Kakashi sensei cambió su mirada y bajó la cabeza.

— _Sai ha encontrado el frasco que escondí, está haciendo un reporte y los de la prisión están asustados echándose culpas. Nadie sabe con certeza lo que ocurre, pero ya saben que los daimios fueron envenenados y temen ser castigados._

—Me haré cargo del resto, gracias Ino.

—De modo que estabas hablando con ella... Así que tus ayudantes fueron Sai e Ino.

—Kakashi sensei, no estoy para oír sus regaños.

—No, no te estoy regañando —relajó su voz—. Pensándolo con la cabeza fría, creo que tu plan podría funcionar. Pero necesito que me pongas al tanto para poder ayudarte.

Sin más remedio terminé confesándolo todo. Naruto comprendió por fin lo que ocurría y aunque por momentos se enojaba tras haber sido excluido, el brillo de sus ojos azules me indicaba que me apoyaría en todo y le agradecí por ello.

Kakashi sensei me sugirió hacer algo, ya que teníamos todo a nuestro favor, salvar primero la vida de nuestro señor feudal nos daría la oportunidad de convencerlo por completo de liberar a Sasuke. Y entonces acudimos en conjunto a su residencia donde le administré la medicina; su cuerpo reaccionó favorablemente, él estaba demasiado feliz aunque seguía débil por la deshidratación.

Explicamos que Sasuke había estado siendo envenenado y dimos los nombres de los autores de dicho crimen. Además, me atreví a culpar a Tomaru de que los feudales también hubiesen sido intoxicados. El enojo del daimio contra ellos fue claro, estaba furioso.

En el transcurso del día y hasta llegar la noche, Kakashi sensei siguió recibiendo llamadas y solicitudes urgentes de asistencia médica, pero todas fueron ignoradas hasta que a su oficina se presentaron asistentes de los señores feudales.

Para ese momento yo me encontraba en el lugar junto a Shikamaru y Kakashi sensei. Los seis hombres solicitaban el servicio, ofrecían grandes cantidades de dinero y me rogaban aceptación. Los miré a los ojos, y me crucé de brazos apoyándome a la pared, sonreí ligeramente y ladeé la cabeza.

—¿Entonces quieren que específicamente sea yo quien los ayude?

—Hemos recibido noticias de que has curado al daimio Yuto Shoryu, tú creaste el antídoto.

—Bueno, sí... Tengo un antídoto y sí, también he salvado la vida del señor feudal pero eso es porque es nuestro daimio —enfaticé—. El resto de los señores feudales no son mi problema.

—Ya dijimos que se les pagará la cantidad que deseen ¡esto es urgente!

—Vaya, qué irónico es todo esto ¿cuántas solicitudes me habrán rechazado ellos cuando quise ver a Sasuke? Y ahora quieren que yo los ayude.

—¡Tienes que ir!

—Te equivocas, no es mi obligación ayudarlos cuando ustedes mismos son quienes se están matando. ¿Sabían que entre su grupo están los culpables de este envenenamiento masivo? —Todos se miraron sorprendidos— ¿Qué? ¿De verdad no lo sabían?

—Hemos realizado investigaciones —habló Kakashi sensei desde su escritorio—, y ya tenemos al culpable.

—En ese caso ¿quién es? —Preguntó uno de los hombres.

—Eso lo sabrán si aceptan la condición —dijo Kakashi sensei.

—¿Condición? ¿Ustedes nos están condicionando?

—Claro —hablé y jugué con un mechón de mi cabello—. Iré al país de la Hierba a administrar el antídoto a los señores feudales siempre y cuando firmen un acuerdo para realizar un nuevo juicio a Sasuke Uchiha y queremos que esta vez se presente el Juez Supremo de las Cinco Grandes Naciones.

—¿Qué? ¿Un nuevo juicio para qué?

—Mira parece que no están entendiendo —dejé de jugar y los miré con seriedad—, las vidas de sus señores están contra reloj ¿y todavía se ponen a cuestionar nuestras estipulaciones? Bueno, en ese caso váyanse a preparar los funerales.

Caminé hacia la puerta pero fui detenida por una mano, miré al hombre moreno que me sujetaba.

—Lo haremos, firmaremos el acuerdo pero por favor, ve a ayudar a mi señor.

Miré a Kakashi sensei y él asintió. Tomé aire, cerré los ojos y disfruté el dulce sabor de la venganza.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer. El próximo capítulo será el último.**


	10. LUZ

**Capítulo 10.-** **"Luz"**

El acuerdo fue firmado por los asistentes y representantes de los señores feudales en un acto desesperado por obtener el antídoto que curara a los hombres.

Al encuentro con los poderosos líderes fui acompañada por Naruto, Kakashi sensei le permitió ser un escolta para la misión, así como otros miembros shinobis que se encargarían de tomar los reportes necesarios para comenzar el juicio.

Todavía estaba cansada físicamente por no descansar lo suficiente, pero si todo ese sacrificio significaba que Sasuke podría salir de prisión entonces todo valía la pena.

Los seis señores feudales, así como Tomaru y el científico, se encontraban en la residencia feudal del país de la Hierba. Incapaces de trasladarse a sus lugares de origen y en la espera de mi ayuda todos permanecían en sufrimiento. Entrar a ese sitio y verlos derrotados era como saborear la victoria.

Naruto se mantenía a mi lado en todo momento, los ancianos le miraban con debilidad y no pude evitar sonreír, tuve que cubrirme la boca con el dorso de la mano y carraspear para ocultarlo.

—Eres el héroe de la Cuarta Guerra, Naruto Uzumaki —dijo el daimio del país del Agua, sus labios apenas podían abrirse.

—El Hokage ha enviado un buen shinobi, como se esperaba —oí a uno de los súbditos.

Recorrí con la vista a cada uno de los hombres que reposaban en camillas, todos amontonados en una misma sala y acompañados de algunos empleados. Me paré en el centro del lugar y me crucé de brazos, cuando mi mirada llegó hasta Tomaru pensé que me gustaba más verlo en su estado actual, padeciendo lo mismo que le había ocasionado a Sasuke.

—¿Te vas a quedar allí todo el día? El Hokage te envió para que nos cures —dijo un daimio, giré el rostro y le puse toda mi atención— No pierdas el tiempo.

—El Sexto Hokage me envió porque esto es una misión que será pagada, según la hoja llenada y firmada por sus representantes —dije—. Como sabrán, no es mi obligación hacerme cargo de sus problemas.

—Qué mocosa tan insolente.

—Debería guardar sus energías para sobrevivir, señor —dijo Naruto.

—Naruto tiene razón, a menos que desee morir antes que los demás.

Los rostros de angustia de los otros feudales fue una clara muestra del pánico que experimentaban. Un hombre más joven se acercó a mí y tomó una de mis manos, eso fue inesperado. Sus ojos celestes brillaban y me veían.

—Doctora, por favor, ignore las palabras de mi padre y encárguese de su salud. Pagaré más del precio establecido si es necesario.

Aparté mi mano.

—Antes quiero comunicarles que se hará un nuevo juicio para Sasuke Uchiha —expresé en voz alta—, dentro de pocos días el Juez Supremo será quien dictamine el destino de Sasuke.

—Eso no es posible.

Volteé con el daimio del país de la Hierba.

—Sí es posible, es una orden de nuestro Señor Feudal y ustedes nada tienen que reclamar. Nos hemos enterado de la subasta secreta y ¿adivinen qué? ¡Sí! Es ilegal subastar a los presos o parte de ellos.

Tomaru no dejaba de verme, estaba molesto pero no podía reclamarme ya que el dolor del veneno en su cuerpo no le daba oportunidad de intervenir.

—Yuto también participó en la subasta, e incluso ofreció dinero por uno de los ojos del Uchiha —argumentó el anciano—. Él no es quién para juzgarnos si también fue partícipe.

—¿Firmó algo de conformidad con la subasta? —Nadie dijo nada, recorrí las camillas observándolos— No sólo me tomé la molestia de crear un antídoto para sanarlos, sino que todavía tengo que soportarlos. Déjenme explicarles que las cosas no funcionan así, ustedes no están en posición de exigir nada si han causado todo este problema.

Miré de reojo a Naruto, él seguía en silencio.

—En fin, sólo quiero que estén enterados de que en el juicio todos sin excepción, estarán a favor de la libertad de Sasuke.

—Me opongo —dijo un hombre.

—Pues bien, entonces yo me opongo a darle antídoto.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! —Exclamó.

Uno de los hombres que lo cuidaban era shinobi, se levantó y tomó su kunai sin dejar de verme; Naruto se posicionó a mi lado.

—Si me matas, no hay antídoto, genio.

—Eres tan grosera doctora —por fin habló Tomaru, su pecho subía y bajaba con lentitud, su rostro estaba muy demacrado—. Tu actitud me hace pensar que has sido tú la que nos envenenó.

Comenzaron los murmullos dándole la razón.

—Señor Tomaru, es usted tan creativo. Pero lamento decirle que no he sido yo quien los tiene al borde de la muerte, más bien usted debería preguntarse por qué su plan no resultó.

—¿Plan? ¿Qué plan? —Cuestionó.

—Ya sabe, eso de envenenar a Sasuke para apoderarse de su rinnegan y sharingan y poseer esos ojos tan poderosos. Luego, matar al resto de los señores feudales y hacer una guerra para tomar tierras.

—Eso es mentira.

—Dígaselo a sus colegas y al juez. No debería darle antídoto a usted y dejarlo morir como un perro rabioso pero mis órdenes han sido administrar la medicina a los señores feudales, el hijo del daimio del país de la Hierba y a su amigo, el científico traidor —miré al tipo y le sonreí, él se puso más pálido.

—¿Lo has hecho tú? ¡¿Tú nos has querido asesinar?!

Iniciaron los insultos y el tipo no podía defenderse, sólo me miraba frustrado.

Abrí mi botiquín y comencé a preparar las inyecciones para el antídoto, el ambiente se había vuelto pesado, pero todo el odio había ido hacia el hijo del daimio.

Una vez que me tocó inyectar a Tomaru, Naruto estuvo junto a mí. Tomé el brazo del sujeto y le pinché en la sangradura.

—Ah, lo siento... Me equivoqué, creo que lo haré otra vez.

—Lo estás haciendo a propósito, sucia asquerosa —pronunció— ¡Ah! ¡Deja de lastimarme!

—Es que no encuentro su vena, señor —mentí.

—Sabes que las cosas no se van a quedar así, una simple ninja como tú no puede contra alguien de una posición como la mía.

—Es cierto, pero lo que usted no sabe es que yo no soy una simple ninja y en efecto, las cosas no se quedarán así —saqué la aguja después de ponerle el antídoto—. Vas a pudrirte en la cárcel, bastardo. Naruto, llévatelo.

—¿Qué? ¿Llevarme a dónde? ¡Suéltame!

—Tenemos órdenes de arrestarlo por intento de asesinato a nuestro señor Feudal —dijo Naruto—. A usted, a su padre y a ese científico.

—¡Soy el señor feudal del país de la Hierba! —Se quejó el anciano desde su cama.

—Y yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, el que le salvó el trasero a usted y a todos los que están aquí.

Sin decir más, Naruto levantó de jalón a Tomaru y lo tomó de las muñecas. Debido a que todavía se encontraba mal y debilitado, no pudo poner resistencia; más shinobis ingresaron a la sala y se llevaron al científico y al daimio, el resto de los feudales estaba boquiabierto.

(...)

Me miraba en el espejo, me había puesto un traje formal y me había recogido el cabello en una coleta. El nuevo juicio de Sasuke empezaría en menos de dos horas y tanto Kakashi sensei, como Shikamaru, Naruto, Ino y yo, estaríamos presentes.

Las investigaciones se habían hecho días atrás, sin forma de que pudiesen darse cuenta que quien planeó el envenenamiento de los señores feudales había sido yo.

Kakashi sensei mantuvo en completa vigilancia la investigación y revisó cada prueba que se encontró; juntos hallamos la manera de vincular todo a Tomaru y sus cómplices.

El juicio se llevó a cabo en el tribunal del país del Fuego, el actual Juez Supremo de las Cinco Naciones era un anciano proveniente del país de la Tierra, pero aunque pudiese parecer que podría dejarse influenciar por sus compatriotas, este hombre era famoso por ser justo y razonable.

Más de media hora había transcurrido, mis manos sudaban y temblaban cuando se leían las causas por las que Sasuke había sido sentenciado a cadena perpetua. El anciano cambiaba de hoja y ajustaba sus lentes para leer el escrito.

Cerré mi puño y respiré profundo, sentía mi corazón latir a mil por hora y ese frío estremecedor se había adueñado de mi piel, luego, un tibio contacto apaciguó el martirio de mi nerviosismo.

Abrí mis ojos y vi la mano de mi sensei, mis ojos viajaron hasta él y aunque no volteó a verme supe que estaba dándome ánimos.

—El acusado fue sentenciado a cadena perpetua por el acuerdo de seis de los siete señores feudales que se pronunciaron en el juicio anterior. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión yo no participé en dicha audiencia —expresó el juez—. El juez en turno resolvió dictaminar ese castigo por los votos contra Sasuke Uchiha del país del Fuego. En este nuevo juicio se me han entregado documentos que prueban que se violó el reglamento y los derechos del sentenciado.

El hombre carraspeó y se puso de pie con una gran hoja en sus manos.

—Se administró veneno en los alimentos de Sasuke Uchiha, la sentencia era cadena perpetua y en secreto Tomaru Namiko intentó asesinarle. Se le asignó una celda con condiciones precarias e inhumanas, los estudios clínicos indican que el joven padece anemia...

Mientras el juez hablaba, a mi mente llegaban imágenes de Sasuke en prisión. Los tres años más largos de mi vida y los más oscuros para él, tanto sufrimiento desde pequeño y pagar el precio de llevar un apellido repudiado por los cobardes.

Cada uno de los miembros del jurado ponía atención a las palabras del juez. Kakashi sensei y Naruto estaban a mi lado, Sai e Ino se sentaron justo detrás de nosotros.

El tiempo pasaba despacio entre intervenciones de los miembros del juzgado, los señores feudales sólo observaban desde sus lugares. Luego de que Kakashi sensei explicara al Juez Supremo las condiciones que llevaron a Sasuke a perder la cordura, el anciano me pidió hablar también.

No estaba preparada para ello, no pensé que me lo fuera a solicitar mas, me puse de pie y pasé al estrado. Cada paso que daba era como pisar una cuerda floja, bajo las miradas de tantos hombres poderosos dispuestos a gastar una fortuna en lograr sus objetivos, todos ellos me odiaban quizás pero en esos momentos no podían hacer mucho.

Alcé mi rostro y miré al juez, él bajó una carpeta y procedió a explicarme de qué iba mi presencia en ese sitio.

—Usted es la médico asignada para el preso Sasuke Uchiha, en un acuerdo firmado por cinco de los siete señores feudales; recomendada ampliamente por el Sexto Hokage.

—Así es, señor.

—¿Fue usted quien detectó las anomalías en el mencionado?

—Sí, señor.

—Por favor explíquenos cómo es que supo quién era la persona detrás del envenenamiento.

Aclaré mi garganta y miré a Kakashi sensei, él movió su cabeza.

—Cuando hice un análisis de la sangre de Sasuke, determiné el tipo de veneno que se utilizó. Gracias esto pude desglosar los elementos que lo conformaron y fue así que al investigar más a fondo, descubrí que estos componentes sólo pueden ser hallados en el país de la Hierba. Además, Sasuke es inmune a gran cantidad de venenos, la lista oficial de los elementos tóxicos que le pueden dañar es información confidencial que corresponde a los archivos secretos de Konoha. El científico Kihiro trabaja allí, y tiene una conexión directa con Tomaru Namiko y fue él quien le proporcionó esta información.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —Oí gritar a Tomaru.

—¡Guarde silencio! —Ordenó el juez— Por favor señorita, continúe.

—Tenemos el testimonio firmado de Kihiro donde admite ser cómplice de este crimen. En el grupo también se encuentran el vigilante Ichiro Kino, el encargado de la cocina de la prisión, Taishi Taro, y Kurumaya Seto, director de esta prisión. Todos ellos junto al daimio So Namiko, están involucrados en el intento de homicidio de Sasuke, pese a la sentencia antes dictaminada.

—Correcto —el juez marcó unas hojas con un plumón negro—. Toda esa información coincide con los datos que tengo en mi poder—. Cambió de hoja—. Además, se organizó una subasta ilegal para adquirir los ojos de Sasuke Uchiha, lo cual viola el código 45 del Reglamento General de Procesados. Tengo aquí una lista con los nombres y firmas de los participantes que sellaron de conformidad con la subasta.

Recordé esa hoja, me pregunté cómo pudieron obtenerla si al final quien la recibió había sido el hombre que dirigió la venta. Mis ojos miraron a los hombres sentados frente al estrado, todos poseían una triste cara de pena y humillación.

—Gracias doctora, puede tomar asiento.

Reaccioné e hice una reverencia antes de bajar a mi lugar. El juez continuó su discurso y en voz baja oí a Kakashi sensei hablarme.

—¿Qué tienes? Estás como confundida.

—¿Cómo consiguieron la lista de las firmas?

Kakashi sensei no volteó tampoco esa vez, pero había algo en la forma en que estaba mirando hacia el juez, era esa mirada burlona y de satisfacción por haber humillado a alguien.

—¿Kakashi sensei?

—¿Quién crees que dirigió la subasta?

Mis ojos se movieron a todas partes mientras mi mente intentaba encontrar una respuesta.

—No lo sé, no vi al hombre.

La mano de mi ex maestro me dio dos palmaditas en la rodilla y volvió a su propio regazo. Esperaba que me diera una respuesta pero entonces mis ojos se abrieron un montón y mi boca también.

—¿Fue usted? —Susurré lo más bajo posible.

Él alzó su dedo índice y lo llevó a la altura de sus labios.

—Shh...

No dije más y volví a mirar hacia el estrado, después de todo él estaba enterado de lo sucedido y me dejó actuar. Quizás todo lo que Kakashi sensei quería era ayudarme a recuperar esa confianza en mi equipo y saber que no estaba sola en la angustia, todos intentábamos rescatar a Sasuke y traerlo a la luz, muy muy lejos de la temible oscuridad.

Mi corazón volvió a sentir ligera calidez y sonreí discretamente, esa misma sensación de compañerismo era la que tanto ansiaba que Sasuke experimentara, que supiera que no estaba solo y jamás sería así.

—Bien, con las pruebas recolectadas y revisadas con cuidado así como los testimonios anteriores, y haciendo mención de que tengo un documento con las firmas de seis señores feudales, a excepción de So Namiko, donde están de acuerdo con cambiar la sentencia del acusado, procedo a informar el veredicto del juzgado.

El anciano recogió un papel de los miembros del jurado y lo leyó silenciosamente, luego marcó algunas cosas con su bolígrafo y colocó el sello con fuerza. Se ajustó los lentes y levantó el rostro dando un vistazo rápido a la sala y sus miembros. Escuché la respiración de Naruto, él estaba tan nervioso como yo.

—Se anula la sentencia de cadena perpetua, debido a los fallos en el sistema y las violaciones a sus derechos. Sin poder comprobar la agresividad dictaminada en el juicio anterior, por el poder que me concede el Tribunal de las Cinco Grandes Naciones, resuelvo que el ciudadano del país del Fuego, Sasuke Uchiha, queda en libertad.

Mis cejas se arquearon y mi frente se arrugó, mi vista se había nublado y los brazos de Ino me estaban rodeando con fuerza mientras ella también lloraba conmigo.

Naruto se limpió los ojos queriendo aparentar que estaba tranquilo cuando en realidad estaba tan feliz como yo; Sai me dio palmaditas en la espalda y cuando Ino por fin me soltó, tomó a Sai de la camisa y le plantó un beso delante de todos.

Sai estaba completamente impactado, el resto del grupo nos volteamos para no incomodarlos. Fue así que pude ver a la cara a Kakashi sensei y sus apacibles ojos negros brillaron con las luces de los candelabros.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo —me dijo y me puso una mano en la cabeza—. Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por tanto sufrimiento, pero aun así estoy orgulloso de ti.

Me limpié las mejillas y asentí con mi cabeza.

—Sakura, eres la mejor ¿eh?

El juicio había terminado y con él, también había concluido el dolor amargo de mi corazón.

Los días trascurrieron con normalidad. El calor del verano había llegado y el trabajo en la clínica bajó su intensidad. Supe por Kakashi sensei que se abrió un juicio contra Tomaru y el señor feudal, los daimios estaban enojados por lo ocurrido con sus vidas y entre acusaciones y traiciones, Tomaru y sus cómplices esperaban una sentencia.

Sasuke había salido de prisión, y fue llevado directamente al Hospital de Konoha. Dos días después de que llegó, Kakashi sensei me permitió ser yo quien se encargara de vigilar su estado de salud, por lo que fui hacia el hospital para hacerme cargo de él.

En todo el lugar se oía hablar de la noticia y cuando me veían, guardaban silencio. Subí por el ascensor hasta llegar a la habitación donde Sasuke descansaba.

Al abrir la puerta encontré a Shizune haciendo unos apuntes en su portapapeles, me miró y sonrió amablemente.

—Lamento llegar tarde, apenas pude terminar mis otros deberes en la clínica.

—Está bien, ya revisé a Sasuke y administré un suero. Ahora está dormido.

Él estaba acostado usando una bata del hospital y noté que tenía un vendaje nuevo en sus ojos. No era el vendaje oscuro con el sello que usaba en prisión, era uno de curaciones.

—¿Por qué sus ojos están vendados?

—Llegó inconsciente —explicó—. Aunque no estaba grave, su debilidad y anemia le impidieron mantener la energía suficiente para estar despierto. Además, el viaje de regreso a Konoha fue largo y eso también es un factor importante. Aproveché para examinar sus ojos y todo está bien, los he limpiado y para cuando despierte ya podrás quitarle el vendaje.

Shizune cerró el portapapeles y me lo entregó, luego me puso una mano en el hombro.

—Lo dejo en tus manos.

—Sí.

Ella salió de la habitación y me puse a leer el expediente clínico de Sasuke, luego lo coloqué sobre una repisa y me acerqué para observarle. Su piel estaba limpia, aunque tenía magulladuras en el brazo.

Tomé una silla y la aproximé a su cama, allí me senté y permanecí a su cuidado viéndole descansar.

Mi mano se posicionó con delicadeza sobre la suya, y sentí sus dedos fríos; aunque todavía era triste verlo así, me sentía más tranquila que antes por el hecho de que ya no habría más celdas oscuras para él.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que entré a esa habitación, ya terminaba de revisar los latidos de su corazón y la ventilación de sus pulmones. Me dirigí a la ventana para correr la cortina aunque fuera un poco y la luz penetrara a la pieza.

Un sonido me hizo mirar hacia atrás y noté que Sasuke se estaba moviendo, fui inmediatamente para evitar que el catéter lo lastimara y sujeté su brazo. Se le veía muy ansioso y confundido intentando sentarse.

—Sasuke, tranquilízate.

—¿Sakura?

—No te muevas, voy a elevar la cama sólo dame unos segundos ¿quieres?

Presioné el botón y la cama empezó a inclinarse, cuando quedó en una posición favorable lo solté. Sasuke estaba más calmado pero seguía nervioso, sus constantes movimientos de labios eran la señal.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿No estoy en la prisión?

Era cierto, Sasuke perdió el conocimiento y no pudo saber que su sentencia había sido cancelada.

—Sasuke... Verás —hice una pausa para encontrar la forma de decírselo.

—¿Qué? ¿Sakura?

—Se hizo un nuevo juicio y te han dejado en libertad.

Hubo un silencio, Sasuke parecía no creer en mis palabras.

—¿Estoy muerto?

—No, de verdad. El Juez Supremo te ha dado la libertad.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues porque... Violaron tus derechos.

Recordé que Shizune me dio autorización de quitar el vendaje de sus ojos y llevé mis manos a la parte posterior de su cabeza, él rápidamente reaccionó a eso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Voy a quitarte la venda, ya no la necesitas ¿verdad?

Se quedó quieto mientras desenredaba la banda y la apartaba; después quité las gasas que cubrían sus ojos y los vi cerrados.

—Ya puedes abrir los ojos —dije.

Lentamente sus párpados se levantaron y tras tres largos años, volví a ver los ojos de Sasuke y a sentir ese cosquilleo en mi interior. Se me quedó mirando sin decir nada, y aunque quise sonreír de manera decente sé que no lo hice bien porque ya podía sentir mis mejillas húmedas.

—¿Por qué estás llorando? —Preguntó.

—Es de felicidad —aseguré y me limpié los ojos—, ¿lo ves? te dije que te sacaría de ese lugar. Ya no más oscuridad, Sasuke.

—¿Es un día soleado?

Asentí.

—Lo es.

Pero Sasuke no dejaba de mirarme y me sentí extraña, empecé a creer que tenía algo en la cara y me puse nerviosa.

—Bueno, ya que has despertado voy a-

—¿Estás bien? —Interrumpió.

—¿Eh?

—Tienes una expresión diferente, como si estuvieras agotada... No, es algo más familiar. ¿Cómo es exactamente que conseguí la libertad?

Bajé la mirada.

—Ya te lo dije, el juez revisó tu caso.

—¿Por qué hicieron un nuevo juicio? Es imposible que los señores feudales lo permitieran. Ellos me odian.

—Pu-pues... Kakashi sensei ha estado al pendiente de ti.

Sasuke se mantuvo callado, cerró sus ojos y estiró la mano para tomar la mía.

—No hagas eso, te vas a lastimar por el suero.

Me estiró hacia él y casi pierdo el equilibrio. Me sostuve en el colchón con mi mano derecha y la otra estaba atrapada con la de Sasuke; mi rostro quedó a algunos veinte centímetros de distancia del de él, y contemplé sus facciones. Posteriormente abrió sus ojos y me miró directamente, sólo milésimas de segundo me bastaron para saber lo que planeaba aunque al final no pude hacer nada para evitarlo: Sasuke estaba usando su sharingan en mí.

Quedé en un estado de trance y aunque para mí fue casi un parpadeo, cuando reaccioné, estaba con la cabeza baja y agarrándome de los bordes de la cama.

—¿Qué hiciste? —Pregunté tratando de no caerme, me sentía mareada— No debes usar tu sharingan, aún estás débil.

Levanté el rostro y él no me miraba más, tenía la vista como si pensara en algo triste.

—¿Sasuke?

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—Cla-claro.

—Quiero hablar con Kakashi.

(...)

Tres semanas pasaron desde que Sasuke salió de prisión, y desde entonces Naruto y Kakashi sensei lo visitaron. Quise preguntar de qué hablaban pero me abstuve, me conformaba con ver cómo Sasuke evolucionaba favorablemente hasta el día que se le dio de alta.

Pero justamente ese día no lo encontré.

Cuando entré a su habitación ya no había nada y tuve que preguntar por su paradero, fue entonces que me informaron de su alta del hospital. Entonces ¿a dónde había ido Sasuke? Pensé que quizás Kakashi sensei le había conseguido un departamento para vivir pero preguntar por su localización no sería bueno.

Sasuke ya era libre y eso era lo importante, aunque mi amor por él no había cambiado en nada ahora entendía que yo sería feliz incluso si nuestros caminos estaban separados.

Más días avanzaron, corté hojas de mi calendario y durante ese tiempo quise volver a mi vida cotidiana. Visité a mis padres, trabajé en la clínica y me enteré de la sentencia para Tomaru y los demás.

El vigilante, el cocinero y el director de la prisión, tendrían una condena de siete años. El científico pasaría quince años en la cárcel mientras que Tomaru y su padre, cuarenta.

Quizás era injusto adjudicarle el crimen del envenenamiento a los feudales, pero lo merecía. Sasuke jamás habría salido de prisión si no hubiera espantado a los líderes.

Cierta tarde al volver a mi departamento, me recosté en el sofá para descansar. Había tenido un día pesado en una cirugía y me dolía la espalda por la tensión. Mientras divagaba en mis pensamientos, recordé algo y me enderecé abruptamente.

—¡Ay, es cierto! Se me olvidó comprar pan.

Bajé los pies y fui a ponerme los zapatos.

—Qué despistada, qué despistada.

Abrí la puerta para salir y di un respingo cuando vi a una persona frente al departamento, tardé unos segundos en reconocerla por el tipo de vestimenta oscura.

—Sasuke...

Miró a todos lados y frunció el ceño.

—Lamento haberte asustado, me dijeron que aquí vives.

Recordé que no me había peinado bien y con desesperación traté de arreglar mi cabello.

—Sí, yo... Me he independizado de mis padres.

El viento sopló ligeramente moviendo todo lo que con esfuerzo reparé.

—Pensé que tú estabas quedándote en algún lugar asignado por Kakashi sensei. Bueno, en realidad me hubiera gustado saber dónde estás quedándote para visitarte pero no quiero ser una molestia —reaccioné, estaba hablando de más—... Quiero decir, he estado muy ocupada en el trabajo y no me da tiempo de nada.

Sasuke seguía callado, tenía una expresión rara en su cara. Lucía como si quisiera decirme algo pero lo meditara bastante.

—Lo siento, estoy hablando mucho ¿no?

—Gracias.

—¿Uh? ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué me das las gracias?

Su ojo oscuro y su rinnegan me miraron, aunque un mechón de cabello le cubría parte de la cara.

—Sabes bien por qué —contestó.

—Puede ser que tú... Viste en mis recuerdos aquel día en el hospital ¿verdad? —Me avergoncé.

—Sí.

Tragué saliva y apreté mis labios, mis ojos no podían verlo directamente y busqué cualquier cosa para distraerme.

—Debes pensar que soy horrible.

—Creo que eso fue tonto —me apené aún más—. Valiente, pero tonto. De todos modos, ¿no has sido así siempre?

Tras decir aquello me obligó a voltear.

—Bueno... Estaba enojada. Pero ¿no estás molesto conmigo?

—Me sacaste de prisión, creo que esta vez yo fui una molestia para ti.

Sentí mis mejillas arder, estaba segura que lo vi sonreír.

—Bu-bueno... A todo esto... De ahora en delante ¿qué es lo que harás? Ya que eres libre, ¿qué piensas hacer de tu vida?

—Quiero recorrer el mundo —aseguró y miró al cielo—, quiero ver con mis propios ojos lo que hay en él, y todo lo que pasé por alto cuando estaba cegado por la venganza.

El atardecer se reflejaba en el rostro de Sasuke, el viento ondeaba sus cabellos negros y la escena conquistó mi corazón. Esa era la gran recompensa que tenía luego de tanto llorar, ver a Sasuke tan libre como lo merecía.

—Suena bien... Aunque es algo triste que... tengas que irte tan pronto —confesé con timidez.

—Pasé más de tres años en prisión, esto es algo que de verdad necesito.

Sonreí levemente y volví a mirarlo, ya conocía la respuesta a mi pregunta pero sería divertido oírlo una vez más antes de su partida.

—¿Y si... te pido que me lleves contigo?

Sasuke pestañeó sin mostrar ninguna emoción, y me sentí realmente estúpida. Estaba a punto de decirle que era una broma pero él se adelantó.

—Es un viaje para expiar mis pecados —contestó.

—Entiendo.

—Pero supongo que tú también debes expiar los tuyos —sonrió sutilmente—, así que...

Extendió su mano hacia mí.

—Vamos juntos.

El corazón me latió con fuerza y sin pensarlo tantas veces tomé su mano que ahora estaba cálida. Sasuke no lo sabía, pero brillaba más que cualquier otra luz que mis ojos pudieran ver. Ambos éramos completamente libres de la oscuridad.

FIN

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por haber leído esta historia.**


End file.
